


Цветы на окне/Flowers in the Window

by Simorena



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Brotherly Love, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New York City, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simorena/pseuds/Simorena
Summary: Это история о четверых мужчинах: Купере и Блейне, Берте и Курте. Это история о разбитом сердце и верности, о боли и надежде, об одиночестве и о семье. Это история о том, как любви удаётся расцвести, даже если перестаёт светить солнце.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Предисловие переводчика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowers in the Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564965) by [heartsmadeofbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsmadeofbooks/pseuds/heartsmadeofbooks). 



> Dedicated to Laura – thank you for soulful stories, every single one of them would always be in my heart! Especially FITW.

Добро пожаловать в перевод новой истории! Её название вдохновлено одноимённой песней группы Travis.

Несмотря на морально непростые темы, затронутые в ней, она наполнена теплом, любовью и безграничной надеждой. Для меня чтение, а теперь и перевод стали своего рода «терапией». Я должна предупредить, что в фике содержатся упоминания онкологического заболевания, лечения и его побочных эффектов. Пожалуйста, не пугайтесь с первых глав, дайте этой истории шанс. И, я обещаю, вы влюбитесь в неё!

Когда я читаю и/или перевожу, обязательно слушаю музыку. Фик Flowers In The Window не стал исключением. В процессе чтения этой работы, по мере выхода глав, я слушала большое количество музыки и неожиданно заметила, что некоторые песни очень напоминают мне о персонажах этого фика, об их историях. Так родилась идея _плейлиста по мотивам фика_. Предлагаю вам читать перевод под музыку❤️ Каждая песня в плейлисте не просто так — я буду давать пояснения в соответствующих главах.

Можно включить на [YouTube music](https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC-PftrPqST7pch-z7FwrEW3Se8Oc7g7L) (лучше слушать на компьютере). А также можно слушать плейлист на [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6jlXYvOmfnLxwMpsPoEftf?si=_qLVA3i1SZikgM1FT1pfsw).

Также я очень советую посетить [Тамблер](https://heartsmadeofbooks.tumblr.com) автора, там можно найти много интересного, связанного с этим фиком (и не только с ним).

А в моём [Тамблере](https://sim0rena.tumblr.com) собраны все коллажи по моим переводам, welcome! 

Приятного чтения!

P.S. Хочу поблагодарить мою группу поддержки: [miss_vermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_vermillion/pseuds/miss_vermillion) и [duplii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplii/pseuds/duplii), которые в меня верят! 


	2. Купер

На самом деле, Купера беспокоили вовсе не обычные аспекты рака (знаете, такие как боль, постоянное посещение больниц и внезапно очень реальная вероятность смерти). Это больше касалось того, как рак начинает брать верх над твоей жизнью: ты перестаёшь быть тем, кого люди просто считают очаровашкой или хорошим другом. Ты не тот, кто наслаждался просмотром баскетбольных матчей и выбирался на пробежки, или тот, на кого можно было положиться в трудную минуту – по крайней мере, уже нет. Как только у тебя оказывается рак – это единственное, что имеет значение. Все разговоры неизменно сводились к его болезни. Когда он говорил с кем-то, то в глазах собеседников видел лишь жалость. Тон их голоса тоже поменялся, стал мягче, спокойнее, словно они думали, что могут его сломать, если будут говорить слишком громко, если напугают его. Как будто им казалось, что он уже на смертном одре.

Но ещё хуже то, как это состояние завладевает жизнями тех, кого ты любил. В случае Купера, его брата.

Блейн был заботливым, милым, слишком добрым в ущерб себе и лучшим братом, о котором Купер мог попросить. Когда он обнаружил, что Купер болен, он бросил всё, чтобы быть с ним. Всё остальное перестало иметь значение: его работа, личная жизнь, любые его обязательства – и он был здесь.

_Он был здесь._

Было бы громко сказано, что Купер никогда не забудет день, когда ему поставили диагноз. После того, как ему стало нездоровиться в течение некоторого времени, он пошёл к врачу, подумав, что это какой-то заразный вирус или даже самый противный грипп, с которым он когда-либо сталкивался. Он терял в весе, всё время чувствовал себя неимоверно усталым, а ещё была непрекращающаяся лихорадка, от которой они никак не мог избавиться. Конечно, были и другие симптомы, вроде сильной потливости посреди ночи, но он связывал это с лихорадкой или необычно тёплой погодой, которая установилась в марте. Так что он отправился в больницу, в надежде, что какие-нибудь антибиотики помогут ему вернуться к нормальной жизни – жизни, которая была полна подарков судьбы, даже когда он их не замечал – и уселся в кабинете врача, вежливо улыбаясь, пока тот изучал результаты его анализа крови.

А затем с губ врача слетело это короткое слово.

– В смысле, у меня рак? – спросил Купер, улыбка улетучилась с его лица, всё тело выпрямилось от напряжения.

За этим вопросом последовал целый час объяснений, вариантов лечения и множества других деталей, которых слишком потрясённый Купер не запомнил. Всё, что он понял, так это то, что он болен, и теперь его жизнь радикально изменится. И лишь одна мысль пробилась сквозь туман: _«Мне надо найти Блейна»._

Он вышел из больницы и очутился в такси, прежде чем понял, что происходит. Он даже не уверен, что дал врачу договорить. Он просто не мог дольше оставаться в этой маленькой белой комнатке. Не мог больше ни секунды слушать слова «химиотерапия» или «острый лейкоз». Ему нужно на воздух, ему нечем дышать, ему нужно…

– Эй, парень, – произнёс таксист, глядя на него в зеркало заднего вида, – у тебя кровь из носа идёт.

Прекрасно, теперь, когда рак дал о себе знать, он собирается закатить целое представление.

К тому моменту, когда Купер добирается до квартиры Блейна, передняя часть его рубашки испачкана красным, но хотя бы нос перестал кровоточить. Он вошёл в здание, спотыкаясь, поднялся по лестнице, не в силах вспомнить, как его ноги должны работать. Это безумие, этого не может быть, он же был в порядке…

А был ли?

Он постучал в дверь Блейна. Он услышал раздающуюся в квартире музыку. Ещё довольно рано, а значит, его брат пока дома, возможно, пьёт кофе, собираясь на работу. Послушав, как сквозь дверь льётся музыка, Купер решил уйти. Он не хочет видеть, как Блейн спадёт с лица. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то узнал. Может, если бы никто не знал, болезнь ушла бы…

Блейн открыл дверь. Выражение его лица меняется с вежливого интереса на крайний ужас всего за секунду.

– О Боже, Купер! – он схватил брата за руку и мягко потянул в квартиру. – Что стряслось?

Купер спохватывается, что понятия не имеет, как об этом сказать. Ему нечем дышать. Этому не бывать. Он не собирался рассказать младшему брату, что болен. Это был кошмарный сон? Тогда почему он мог проснуться?

Блейн проводил его на кухню и усадил на стул. Купер наблюдал, как тот быстро ходит туда-сюда, хватает чистое полотенце, подставляет под открытый кран, чтобы оно намокло. В его больших глазах цвета виски Купер заметил беспокойство. Они так долго были вдвоём против всего мира…

– Куп, ты меня пугаешь, что…, – пробормотал Блейн, вставая перед ним на колени и пытаясь протереть испачканное лицо брата.

И затем он произносит их – слова, которые изменят жизни братьев Андерсон:

– У меня рак.

Блейн прервался, его руки застыли в воздухе, с полотенца на пол стекает вода. Он моргнул.

– Это не смешно. У тебя сотрясение? Ты упал? Попал под машину?

Купер схватил брата за руку, сжал её в попытке заставить Блейна обратить на него внимание, действительно увидеть его:

– У меня рак.

Блейн сполз на кухонный пол и сидел там, ощущая смятение и лёгкую тошноту, пока Купер объяснял. Отчаяние медленно проявлялось на его лице, множились отражения старых ран. Пока Купер говорил, они оба поняли, что это на самом деле произошло, и им придётся иметь с этим дело.

Но, как и всё прочее, через что им пришлось пройти в жизни, они сделают это вместе.

В тот день Блейн не пошёл на работу – первый день из многих, которые он пропустит – а вместо этого отвёл брата обратно в больницу. Он живо отыскал врача Купера, зада ему все имеющиеся вопросы, обратился за консультацией и записался на приём. Купер просто сидел рядом с ним, изо всех сил стараясь вспомнить, как он должен действовать, терпя неудачу при каждой попытке.

Вечером они вместе лежали на полу Блейновой гостиной, уставившись в потолок, по телевизору шёл футбольный матч, которого они с нетерпением ждали до того, как их жизни перевернулись с ног на голову. Рядом с ними на полу стояла коробка пиццы, первая еда, которую они были в состоянии съесть с тех пор, как начались все эти мытарства, каждый из них бездумно клевал свой кусок, размышляя о предстоящем пути. 

– Всё будет хорошо, знаешь, – в конце концов сказал Блейн без капли неуверенности в голосе. – Ты самый упрямый парень, которого я знаю, ты ни за что не позволишь такой заурядной вещи, как рак встать у тебя на пути.

Купер хмыкнул, закрыл глаза и стал наслаждаться моментом тишины и покоя в обществе брата.

Через два дня Куперу сделают биопсию костного мозга, чтобы врачи смогли решить, какое лечение будет для него лучшего всего. Этот шаг будет первым из многих, первым из многочисленных посещений больницы. Вскоре после этого Купер начал получать химиотерапию. Блейн перевёз брата в комнату для гостей, чтобы приглядывать за ним. Он перестал ходить на работу, и Блейн пропустил больше дней, чем хотелось бы Куперу. В который раз они оказались вдвоём против всего мира.

И теперь, после третьего курса химиотерапии, Купер сидел на полу в ванной брата, обнимая унитаз и наблюдая, как там исчезает весьма скудное содержимое его желудка. Он дрожал, слабый и изнурённый, желая лишь забраться обратно в постель, но понимал, что шевелиться так сразу – неразумно. Он запустил руку в волосы, стараясь убрать их с лица, а затем взглянул на ладонь, обнаруживая, что между пальцами осталась пара густых прядей. Глядя на свои волосы, он глубоко вздохнул.

Блейн вернулся из кухни со стаканом воды и застыл в дверях, изумлённо глядя на него.

– Куп? – тихо прошептал он.

Купер ещё раз глубоко вздохнул. «Волосы отрастут», – сказал он себе, – «Не это сейчас важно».

Он одарил брата улыбкой – как и всегда – и произнёс:

– Эй, взгляни на плюсы.

Блейн моргнул, затем, сделав пару шагов, вошёл в ванную и сел рядом с ним на пол:

– И на какие?

– В следующий раз, когда я пойду с тобой в гей-бар, парни не будут сильно стремиться меня подцепить, и ты сможешь найти бойфренда, – отвечает Купер, на его губах проступает намёк на игривую усмешку.

С выражением ласкового раздражения Блейн закатил глаза:

– Рад, что мы уделяем внимание тому, что реально важно.

Купер усмехнулся и прислонился лбом к прохладному фарфору унитаза.

Блейн здесь. Всё будет хорошо.

~~~

Коллаж, вдохновлённый главой:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни к главе:  
> The Rasmus – First Day of My Life (Acoustic Demo) [Cooper]  
> https://youtu.be/p0DhBrWBtow  
> The Letter Black – Best Of Me [Anderson brothers]  
> https://youtu.be/8RFoUZ8T9w8


	3. Берт

К пенсии было трудно привыкнуть. Для кого-то иметь в распоряжении много свободного времени было бы подарком судьбы, возможностью наслаждаться жизнью в том ключе, который невозможен, когда ты занят содержанием и поддержкой семьи. Большинство пенсионеров считало, что это идеальная пора отправиться в круиз или переехать во Флориду. Но Берт Хаммел предпочёл бы концы отдать, нежели стал бы танцевать [«паровозиком»](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conga_line) в плавучей гостинице посреди Атлантики.

Он был простым человеком. Наслаждался просмотром спортивных матчей, распитием бутылочки пива с друзьями в местном баре и ремонтом машин. У Берта всегда находилось для этого время, даже когда он работал, так что он на самом деле не знал, что делать с таким количеством свободного времени, которое теперь у него в наличии.

Первые пару недель после выхода на пенсию он чувствовал себя таким неприкаянным, что садился в свой пикап и уезжал на Манхэттен навестить сына. Он просто объявлялся с утра у него дома, предлагая выбраться позавтракать. Первые несколько раз очевидно было, что Курт рад его видеть, но потом он явно стал переживать.

— Ты в порядке? Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — спрашивал он, наклоняясь через стол взять отца за руку.

Берт в порядке. Ему просто было скучно, настолько скучно, чтобы регулярно совершать девятичасовые поездки на Манхэттен. Курт советовал ему вступить в клуб или делать гимнастику. Говорил, что, может быть, немного попутешествовать, повидать мир — не такая плохая идея.

Но, опять же, Берт был человеком простым. Он никогда особо не имел склонности к тому, чтобы повидать, что ещё есть в мире. Он жил славной жизнью с любимой женщиной до тех пор, пока та не скончалась, когда Курт был маленьким, а затем — растил прекрасного сына, работая на одном месте на протяжении тридцати лет.

— Ты заслуживаешь развлечься, хорошо провести время, заняться тем, что ты всегда любил, но никогда не находил на это времени, — настаивал Курт предыдущим вечером, после последнего визита Берта. — Уверен, как только ты привыкнешь, что свободного времени стало больше, будешь только рад этому.

Так что Берт решил последовать совету сына и запланировал съездить на рыбалку. Много времени прошло с тех пор, как он выезжал в старый деревянный домик, принадлежавший его дяде. Может оно и славно – выбраться с окраины, затеряться на природе, подышать свежим воздухом. Он может поймать большую сочную рыбину и приготовить её на гриле к ужину. Он и пива может выпить, сидя у костерка.

Берт просыпается в маленьком номере отеля, где обычно останавливается, когда навещает Курта, и решает, что обратный путь домой, в Огайо, он может превратить в небольшое приключение. Будет останавливаться в других закусочных, а может даже поедет другим маршрутом. Посмотрит, что в мире творится, как обычно ему говорит сын. Поучится жить в удовольствие.

Утро было чудесное, идеальная погода для поездки. Берт взял кофе в маленьком ресторанчике этажом ниже и попросил наполнить ещё и свою термокружку в дорогу. Он съел немного бекона и приготовил сэндвичей на случай, если проголодается в пути. Он вышел наружу и попросил подогнать свой пикап, отказавшись от помощи портье. Он взрослый мужик, который в силах поднять свою сумку, благодарю покорно!

Он смотрел, как парковщик останавливает пикап у обочины, и, наклоняясь за сумкой с вещами, почувствовал, что в груди слегка тянет.

Берт остановился на полпути, пытаясь глубоко вздохнуть, но что-то было не так. Рука заболела, грудь сдавило…

_Что-то не так._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня к главе:  
> Stone Sour – Through Glass [Burt]  
> https://youtu.be/ElDcUKtI2lI


	4. Курт

Курт Хаммел терпеть не мог четверги. Это был не просто случайный заскок — он уверен, что для других людей четверги были совершенно замечательными. Он просто не мог смириться с фактом, что четверг так близок к пятнице, и всё же… нет. Четверги бесконечные, наполненные мучительно долгими примерками и ещё более долгими часами перед компьютером, и никакой кофе в мире не смог бы улучшить ситуацию.

Это было утро четверга, и Курт проснулся в том самом настроении, которое всегда приберегает для этого дня, вылез из постели и отправился прямиком в душ в надежде проснуться настолько, чтобы функционировать как нормальное человеческое существо, одновременно прокручивая в голове расписание на день. Оно, как обычно, было плотным, и хоть Курт жаловался, втайне ему это нравилось. Ему нравилось быть занятым, нравилось видеть, что его небольшой бизнес процветает.

Он трудился изо всех сил, прошёл несколько жалких стажировок, усердно учился, позволял другим диктовать ему, что делать и доводил до идеала их чудовищные замыслы, а теперь он наконец-то прокладывает свой собственный путь в мир моды. Он налаживал связи, пожимал множество рук, выпил миллион коктейлей, посетив миллион вечеринок, на них роздал миллион визиток и пожал ещё больше рук. Учась в колледже, он и представить себе не мог, сколько общения предполагает эта профессия. Возможно он передумал бы, если б знал.

Дело не в том, что Курту не нравились люди как таковые. Он просто не был чрезвычайно терпеливым человеком и с трудом скрывал раздражение, когда его просили сшить безвкусные платья или сделать вырез поглубже. Сперва, когда он только начинал, приходилось поступаться своей точкой зрения, потому что ему нужны были деньги на аренду жилья и еду, но теперь… теперь Курт начал быть немного разборчивее, если это было возможно. Он позволял себе чаще говорить нет, когда не хотелось работать над идеей, которую ему представляли. Но в конце концов заказчики всегда оказывались довольны окончательным результатом, так что Курт считал, что могло бы и хуже.

Фриланс тоже оказался не легче. Поначалу ему нравилась идея быть независимым и ни перед кем не отчитываться, но правда в том, что это оказалось трудно. Люди, работающие с 9 до 17, обычно снисходительно ему улыбались, считая, что работа на себя означает оставаться дома и спать допоздна, работать два-три часа днём, а затем идти по вечеринкам или встречаться с друзьями или ещё куда бы то ни было — на что у него было время, как думали люди. Но вообще-то фриланс означал, что у Курта нет фиксированного рабочего времени, поэтому выходило, что он работал целый день. Иногда его парень возвращался домой поздно вечером и обнаруживал его у компьютера или за швейной машинкой в той же позе, в которой Курт был рано утром, когда тот уходил. Нужно закрывать дедлайны, и иногда это означало работу до полуночи или по выходным, даже если он миллиард раз обещал себе, что будет отдыхать в выходные. Бывали дни (вроде четвергов), когда Курт задавался вопросом, какого чёрта он не стал работать на какой-нибудь модный лейбл, где кто-то говорил бы ему идти домой, когда его рабочий день заканчивался. Но правда в том, что Курт очень независимый, и несмотря на жалобы, он получал удовольствие от своей работы. Ему нравилось принимать вызов. Нравилось трудиться не покладая рук и доказывать, что он, по сути, один из лучших в городе — ну или, по крайней мере, на пути к тому, чтобы стать одним из лучших.

Выскочив из душа и завернувшись в полотенце, он отправился в кухню на запах свежего кофе, где Ник уже наливал себе кружку, стоя у кухонной столешницы в одних только маленьких чёрных брифах. Курт замер в дверном проёме и позволил себе на мгновение насладиться видом.

Его парень был великолепен, кожа на его сильной широкой спине была упругой и загорелой. Его тёмные волосы были всё ещё растрёпаны ото сна, и Курт задумался на секунду, вот бы у него было достаточно времени, чтобы утянуть его обратно в постель и заняться кое-чем, что могло бы сделать сегодняшний день более сносным.

Взглянув на часы, он вздохнул от досады.

— Доброе, — сонно пробормотал Ник. Он не особо ранняя пташка. — Кофе готов.

— Спасибо, милый, — сказал Курт, подходя к кофейнику. — Я приготовлю что-нибудь на завтрак. На что ты настроен?

Ник подавил зевок тыльной стороной ладони. Курт смахнул его тёмные волосы, прикрывшие яркие зелёные глаза, и поцеловал изгиб плеча.

— Просто тост. Мне надо бежать.

— Хорошо! — согласился Курт в тот момент, когда Ник выходил из кухни.

Он положил в тостер немного хлеба, отхлебнул кофе и написал СМС отцу, спрашивая, поехал ли тот уже домой. Его радовало, что отец наконец-то делает шаги к тому, чтобы получить удовольствие от выхода на пенсию. Он бывал упрямым — вот откуда у Курта взялась эта черта — но не было причин, из-за которых он не мог расслабиться и хорошо провести время сейчас, когда ему не нужно работать весь день, чтобы содержать семью. Курт хорошо справлялся самостоятельно, и Берт наконец-то заслужил возможность сбавить обороты и насладиться жизнью. Пусть даже он и не был из числа любителей расслабиться.

Отец всё ещё не прислал сообщение в ответ, когда Ник вернулся на кухню, уже одетый на работу. Он уже год с небольшим работал в неуклонно растущей юридической фирме, и Курта радовало, что это позволяло Нику носить идеально сшитые костюмы. Он выглядел потрясающе.

— Хочешь встретимся сегодня вечером где-нибудь, чтобы поужинать? — спросил Курт, направляясь в спальню, чтобы одеться. — Рядом с парком есть приятное новое итальянское местечко, я с нетерпением ждал возможности туда сходить.

— Хм, я не знаю, — ответил Ник, набив рот тостом. Курт закатил глаза. Такой _мальчишка_. — Может быть мне придётся работать допоздна. Я тебе напишу.

— Хорошо, просто держи меня в курсе. — Курт проскальзывает в джинсы, а потом выбирает в шкафу синюю неформальную [рубашку](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8e/3d/b6/8e3db6d6a3c5ddace920cf2882e484e5.jpg) (1). Он наскоро проверяет прогноз погоды на телефоне, прежде чем достать любимые туфли и лёгкий пиджак. — Мы давненько не ходили на свидания, я вроде как по ним соскучился.

Ник не ответил — это наверняка означало, что он отвлёкся, отвечая на электронные письма с мобильного. Они оба трудоголики, так что Курт не обижался на недостаток внимания.

Они познакомились два года назад. Ник стажировался в крупной юридической компании, а Курт оказался там на собеседовании на открытую вакансию секретаря приёмной. Он только начал работать фрилансером и не был уверен, сможет ли сводить концы с концами, так что он на всякий случай узнавал, что ещё есть на свете. В итоге он не принял предложение о работе, но заполучил номер симпатичного стажёра, который проводил его до лифта.

У них не заняло много времени, чтобы сойтись, осознать, что им хорошо вместе. Спустя полгода они съехались, и, честно говоря, Курт всё ещё не мог поверить своей удаче. Иногда, если ему не спалось или нужен был перерыв в работе, он залезал на сайты ювелирных украшений посмотреть помолвочные кольца. У него было предчувствие, что Ник тот самый. Он готов. Почему бы не перевести отношения на следующий уровень?

Его останавливало только то, что они оба были очень занятыми. Если добавить планирование свадьбы к их и так загруженному распорядку, то всё превратится в сущее безумие, но Курт рассчитывал как-то совместить несколько дел.

Когда он пошёл обратно на кухню, у него загудел телефон. Номер не был ему знаком, но это не было в диковинку — скорее всего какой-то новый клиент. Он ответил на звонок, доставая термокружку из посудного шкафа.

— Алло?

— Доброе утро, мне нужен Курт Хаммел, — произнёс женский голос.

— Да, это он. Чем могу помочь? — спросил он, стискивая телефон между ухом и плечом, чтобы налить кофе в кружку.

— Я звоню из Пресвитерианской больницы. Сегодня утром к нам поступил мистер Берт Хаммел, и нам сообщили, что вы его контактное лицо для экстренной связи, — спокойно объяснила она.

Курт не может понять её спокойствие, потому что как только она произнесла слова «больница» и «Берт Хаммел» в одном предложении, он практически распсиховался.

— Это мой отец. О Господи, что случилось?

— Он перенёс инфаркт. К счастью, персонал гостиницы, где он находился, обратил внимание на происшествие и немедленно позвонил 911.

После слова «инфаркт» Курт уже ничего не мог слышать. Он сунул телефон Нику в руки, который встал из-за стола и теперь находился рядом с ним. Пытаясь вдохнуть воздуха в лёгкие, Курт предоставил Нику получить указания, что делать дальше.

Спустя несколько секунд Ник повесил трубку и вернул телефон Курту.

— Она сказала, что ты можешь поговорить с врачом, чтобы получить дополнительные подробности. Она не располагает большей информацией, знает только, что его доставила скорая помощь, после того как у него случился инфаркт возле гостиницы.

На мгновение Курт вцепился за руку Ника, а затем суетливо взялся за дело, доставая сумку и ключи.

— Нам надо идти сейчас же. Не могу в это поверить.

— Я проверю твой график и позвоню, чтобы отменить все твои примерки на сегодня, — сказал Ник. Он потянулся за своим телефоном. — Позвони, когда узнаешь больше.

Курт застыл на миг по пути к двери. Разве Ник не поедет с ним? Он нужен Курту. Ему страшно. Он не знает, как там отец. Но, кроме того, сейчас у него нет времени задавать вопросы, так что он просто кивнул, вышел из квартиры и помчался по лестнице на улицу, чтобы поймать первое свободное такси.

Четверги и правда были хуже некуда.

~~~

Ни дать ни взять, в жизни Курта это была самая долгая поездка на такси. Он не мог думать о том, почему они не могли рассказать больше подробностей по телефону. Не мог думать о своём отце, лежащем на больничной койке в одиночестве. Не мог думать о потере отца — он просто не мог лишиться ещё одного родителя, не сейчас и не таким образом.

Это абсурд! Прошлым вечером они виделись за ужином, и он выглядел просто отлично. Они строили планы на следующий приезд Курта в Огайо, собирались разобрать все вещи, которые накопили на чердаке, чтобы расчистить место и отдать на благотворительность ненужное. Они планировали посетить матч «Янкиз» в следующем месяце, на день рождения отца. Курт уже заказал подарок онлайн, купил упаковочную бумагу, чтобы завернуть его, как только подарок доставят.

_Это абсурд._

Такси ехало по Манхэттену, от Гринвич-Виллидж, где жил Курт, к Ленокс Хилл. У него было полно времени, при том, что пробок было пруд пруди, при том, что он медленно сходил с ума, умоляя какие угодно высшие силы, чтобы он смог уже туда добраться.

Едва машина остановилась у больницы, Курт наспех передал водителю деньги и выскочил наружу. Он миновал стеклянные двери и ринулся к стойке информации, врезавшись в парня, несущего букет цветов и два стакана кофе. Курт едва обернулся через плечо, чтобы извиниться, а затем привлёк внимание первого попавшегося человека, который мог бы ему помочь.

— Прошу вас, мой отец. Берт Хаммел. Утром мне сообщили по телефону, что у него инфаркт, — задыхаясь, сказал он.

Женщина за информационной стойкой быстро и деловито печатала на компьютере.

— Он в палате 206, на втором этаже.

Курт не стал ждать, что ещё она скажет. Он поблагодарил её и помчался к лифту, но, увидев, что тот уже на пути к верхним этажам, Курт решил пойти по лестнице. Он прямо чувствовал, как сердце встревоженно колотится в груди. Всё, чего ему хотелось — уже до туда добраться, и обвить руками своего отца.

Как только Курт вышел на лестничную площадку и попал в коридор второго этажа, он увидел врача, покидавшего палату с номером 206 на двери.

— Доктор! — произнёс Курт, направляясь к нему. — Доктор, подождите, пожалуйста.

Врач обернулся и подождал Курта.

— Да?

— Здравствуйте, я Курт Хаммел, — сказал он, пытаясь наполнить лёгкие воздухом. — Как мой отец?

— Мистер Хаммел, я доктор Стэмберг. Ваш отец перенёс инфаркт. Очень повезло, что он был не один, когда это случилось, — объяснил он спокойным тоном.

— Он в порядке? — прерывает Курт, потому что лишь это для него важно. Ему просто хочется узнать, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Боюсь, в данный момент он находится в коме. Мы собираемся провести некоторые обследования, чтобы определить, что, в первую очередь, стало причиной инфаркта. — Доктор Стэмберг взял паузу, заметив, что Курт внезапно побледнел, и положил ладонь на его предплечье. — Почему бы вам не присесть? Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов.

Врач проводил его к ряду стульев, стоящих у стены, и они сели там. Курт с трудом мог смириться с мыслью о том, что его сильный, непоколебимый отец в коме, но постарался ответить на вопросы врача настолько хорошо, насколько был способен.

— Чувствовал ли ваш отец в последнее время какие-то изменения относительно своего поведения или состояния здоровья?

Курт покачал головой.

— Нет. Он был здоров. Я виделся с ним прошлым вечером. Он приехал в центр поужинать со мной, а сегодня он собирался вернуться в Огайо. Каждый день мы довольно много говорили по телефону, и он ничего не упоминал.

— Страдает ли он какими-либо заболеваниями сердца? Переносил ли операции?

— Нет, ничего. Почему это случилось? Он был полностью здоров. — Курт пробежался ладонью по волосам, слишком волнуясь, чтобы продолжать. — Прошу вас, могу я увидеть его? Я отвечу на все ваши вопросы, после того как его увижу.

Врач доброжелательно кивает.

— Разумеется. Можете войти. Я сделаю обход и чуть позже вернусь, чтобы повидать вас.

Курт проводил взглядом уходящего врача и набрался смелости пойти в палату. Он понимал, что видеть, как его большой, сильный отец лежит на больничной койке обездвиженный и без сознания, станет для него шоком.

Он глубоко вздохнул, подошёл к двери и толкнул её, чтобы открыть.

Никакие глубокие вдохи на свете не смогли бы его подготовить к этому.

Берт Хаммел всегда был крупным мужчиной, с широкой спиной и начинающим проявляться пивным животом, о чём Курт предупреждал его целую вечность. У Курта были отрывистые воспоминания, как отец подхватывал его, маленького мальчика, и усаживал себе на плечи. Тогда он казался несокрушимым.

Теперь же он выглядел достаточно хрупким, чтобы сломаться.

Осторожно, чтобы не дотронуться до каких-нибудь проводов и приборов, подсоединённых к нему, Курт сел на стул и схватил отца за руку. Крепко сжал её, словно в надежде, что его прикосновения хватит, чтобы разбудить его. Но от Берта исходила такая тишина, которую Курт не узнавал, что вызывало совершенно чуждые ощущения. Этого было довольно, чтобы продемонстрировать Курту, насколько всё серьёзно.

Он наклонился, уронив лоб на их соединённые руки, и позволил себе заплакать.

~~~

К этой главе нет песни, зато есть коллаж (я пофантазировала, как мог бы выглядеть Ник):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Button-down — рубашка с воротником, концы которого застёгиваются на пуговицы (обычно для неформального ношения, «на каждый день».


	5. Блейн

Блейн Андерсон любил четверги. Это был не просто случайный заскок — и это не означало, что не было четвергов, когда у него было плохое настроение, или особенно длинных и раздражающих. Ему нравилось считать, что они были символом преодоления препятствий. Неважно, насколько трудной была твоя неделя, четверг напомнит, что ты стал на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы пройти через это невредимым. Вот она финишная прямая, как на ладони, и ты с этим справишься.

Это означало, что ещё одна долгая неделя процедур и посещений врача подходила к концу, и Купер с этим справился.

Может быть Блейн и вправду очень позитивный человек, а может быть ему просто нужно на что-то опереться. Ему нравилось думать, что дожить до выходных — маленькая победа. Они победили. Рак отступил. Этого было более чем достаточно для него.

В этот самый четверг он встал с постели ещё до восхода солнца. Дел было полно, и нужно было переделать их все, прежде чем он поедет в больницу. После быстрого душа и ещё более быстрого завтрака, он вышел из квартиры и направился к станции метро.

Его жизнь сильно изменилась с тех пор, как Куперу поставили диагноз. Теперь Блейн осознал, что не ценил маленькие прелести жизни, такие как выспаться, сесть и позавтракать, без необходимости куда-то бежать. Он осознал, какое счастье не знать дорогу в больницу, словно это твой собственный дом, или какой абсолютный кайф — выкинуть их головы названия всех видов лейкоза. На прикроватной тумбочке Блейна больше не лежала научная фантастика. Теперь он читал книги о раке перед сном, в надежде найти новую диету, или новую вакцину, или новое лечение, которые смогут помочь Куперу.

Через пару остановок он вышел из метро и поднялся по лестнице навстречу утренним улицам. В деловом квартале его окружили изнурённые предприниматели — мужчины и женщины — выглядевшие так, словно работают слишком много, а спят слишком мало. Он шёл по улице за ними следом — массой серых костюмов, в которой он выделялся своим красным поло и тёмно-синими брюками, но вместо того, чтобы войти в одно из высоких, внушительных зданий, он остановился на углу улицы и достал из сумки ключи от своего маленького мира.

«Флора» — небольшой цветочный магазин, яркое и славное пятнышко красочной природы посреди бетонных джунглей. Он унаследовал его от бабушки и на сегодняшний день руководил им вот уже четыре года, с тех пор как их бабушки не стало. Поначалу Купер помогал, в основном занимаясь доставками и очаровывая людей за прилавком, а у Блейна был настоящий талант к составлению цветочных композиций, так что этим, по большей части, он и занимался.

Когда Купер решил пойти своим путём, Блейн нанял помощницу, Энни. Она являлась его самым ценным сотрудником, теперь, когда он больше времени проводил в больнице или дома, заботясь о Купере, чем на работе.

Блейн занялся небольшими рутинными делами, необходимыми для того, чтобы начать рабочий день. Проверил сдачу в кассе, полил цветы, подмёл пол, запустил кофеварку. В тот момент, когда Блейн закончил дела, он услышал звон колокольчик над дверью, и, подняв взгляд, обнаружил входящую в магазин Энни.

— Доброе утро! — произнесла она мелодичным голосом, звонким, будто колокольчик. Она представляла собой чудное, завораживающее создание.

Сегодня её волосы были зелёного цвета, и она выглядела точь-в-точь так, словно принадлежала к числу причудливых и прекрасных цветов из магазина Блейна. Казалось, она чувствовала себя здесь как дома, высокая и тоненькая, будто стебелёк. На ней были надеты куртка в стиле милитари, слишком большая для её стройной фигуры, и джинсы с таким большим количеством дырок, что Блейн понятия не имел, как они вообще держатся и почему тотчас же не рассыпались.

Невзирая на своеобразную внешность, она была милой, понимающей и ответственной, и Блейн ею дорожил. Он понимал, что без неё пропал бы.

— Доброе! — отозвался он и указал на кофеварку. — Я варю кофе. Налей себе, когда будет готов. Я буду в подсобке, займусь заказами.

Она отсалютовала Блейну, скинула сумку за прилавок и села на стул понаблюдать за тем, как кофе капает в ёмкость.

Блейн зашёл в подсобку — довольно большую комнату, наводнённую вёдрами с цветами, с большим холодильником с ещё большим количеством цветов и длинным столом, за которым он обычно работал. Над столом висела пробковая доска, куда Энни как правило прикрепляла информацию о всех доставках и заказах, которые им нужно было выполнить к определённым датам. Блейн схватил первый, в котором значилось: «Две дюжины красных роз с белой лентой и открыткой с надписью: “Мэгги, я люблю тебя, прости, пожалуйста”». Ну, значит, как обычно.

Следующие два часа в подсобке Блейн провёл, работая в темпе, выглядывая в зал, только если нужен был Энни, а затем он взял три букета и свою сумку.

— Хэй, я уже отправляюсь в больницу. Все сегодняшние заказы сделаны. Не планируй больше на сегодня, у меня встреча с врачом Купа, так что весь день я проведу в больнице. — Он поцеловал её в щёку. — По дороге я завезу доставку на 9. Звони, если что-то будет нужно.

— Конечно, босс! — воскликнула она.

— Спасибо, Энни, — сказал он, потому что был в долгу перед ней. — Я вернусь к закрытию.

Он снова отважился воспользоваться метро, что было нелёгкой задачей, когда вагон битком набит, а ему нужно сохранить три прекрасных букета в идеальном состоянии.

Доставив один из букетов недалеко от Таймс сквер, Блейн заскочил в метро и отправился в больницу. Последнюю остановку он совершил в кофейне, чтобы взять Куперу зелёный чай и свежий кофе для себя. На прошлой неделе он прочёл, что зелёный чай обладает всевозможными целебными и выдающимися свойствами. Попробовать не повредит.

Как раз когда он входил в вестибюль, с двумя букетами в одной руке и картонным подносом с двумя стаканами в другой, в больницу влетел молодой мужчина, практически сбив Блейна с ног, когда впопыхах пытался достичь информационной стойки. Блейн ухитрился удержать всё, не уронив ни напитки, ни цветы и, подняв взгляд, увидел, что мужчина обернулся к нему через плечо, напуганный, взгляд его отчаянных голубых глаз скользнул по Блейну, он пробормотал поспешное извинение, прежде чем добраться до стойки и начать расспрашивать о своём отце. У Блейна зашлось сердце, и когда он нажал на кнопку вызова лифта, то понадеялся, что у медсестры были для него хорошие новости. Он зашёл внутрь и напоследок взглянул на незнакомца, который, казалось, готов был рухнуть прямо тут, посреди вестибюля, и в этот момент дверцы лифта стали закрываться.

Купер находился в больнице последние несколько дней. Он чувствовал недомогание с момента последней химиотерапии, и врачи приняли решение понаблюдать за ним. Купер не был в восторге — ему слишком быстро становилось скучно, а здесь было совсем небольшое количество медсестёр, с которыми он мог бы заигрывать, пока они все не отвергли его. Когда Блейн вошёл в палату 216, Купер читал принесённый вчера журнал и поднял на него сонные глаза.

У него практически не осталось волос. Блейн подстриг его под машинку, когда они стали выпадать, но Купер не хотел быть полностью лысым, поэтому не разрешил брату побрить его. На его голове были участки, полностью лишённые волос, но большинство располагалось на затылке, так что Блейн не стал ему говорить.

— Привет, младший братишка, — сказал Купер, слегка воодушевившись.

— Привет, Куп. — Блейн поставил стаканы на тумбочку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как будто у меня рак. А ты как себя чувствуешь? — спросил он с игривой ухмылкой.

— Как будто у моего брата рак. — Блейн закатил глаза. — Я принёс тебе зелёный чай. Прочитал, что он полезный.

— На прошлой неделе ты сказал, что сок сельдерея полезный, а меня от него рвало, — ответил Купер, потянулся к своему стакану и недоверчиво принюхался.

— Ну это не сок сельдерея. Просто чай.

Блейн направился к окну. Из него открывался довольно приятный вид на улицу. Он взял вазу с цветами, которые поставил два дня назад, и стал менять их на свежие. Закончив, он вернул вазу на подоконник и отступил назад, чтобы оценить результат. Жёлтые и оранжевые лилии придавали палате более жизнерадостный вид.

Купер отложил журнал в сторону, и они включили телевизор. Купер щёлкал каналы до тех пор, пока не нашёл фильм, который нравится им обоим, и они провели большую часть просмотра, то и дело цитируя вслух фразы из него. Если бы Блейн закрыл глаза, он мог бы представить, что они вернулись в родительский дом, на много лет назад, когда они были такими юными и такими свободными и настолько здоровыми, когда они могли просто проводить время вместе после школы, резаться в видео-игры и смотреть кино. Большинство парней не проводило столько времени со своими младшими братьями, но Купер всегда находил для него время. Блейн всегда был номером один в списке приоритетов Купера.

Теперь Купер был единственным пунктом в списке Блейна.

Когда фильм закончился, уже почти подошло время обеда, и Купер стал выглядеть усталым. Он перестал передразнивать актёров как минимум полчаса назад, так что Блейн тоже перестал. Иногда вот такие легкомысленные вещи заставляли его осознавать, что всё изменилось.

— Эй, почему бы тебе не подремать немного до того, как тебе принесут обед? — предлагает Блейн, вставая со стула и вытягивая руки над головой. — Схожу поищу сэндвич или ещё что-нибудь в кафетерии, и мы можем поесть вместе, когда проснёшься.

— Конечно, Би. Звучит здорово, — пробормотал Купер, уже практически во сне.

Пару секунд Блейн понаблюдал за ним, а затем, прежде чем выйти из палаты, взял из сумки кошелёк и телефон. Подходя к лифту, он увидел парня, который чуть раньше почти сбил его с ног в вестибюле. Он нервно вышагивал по коридору, говоря по телефону.

— Знаю, я пытался звонить ему на мобильный, но он не берёт трубку, — говорил он. — Просто прошу вас, передайте ему, чтобы позвонил мне как можно скорее.

Он выглядел как выжатый лимон, вымотанным, обессилевшим. Блейн понятия не имел, что именно привело его сюда, но посочувствовал ему — нелегко видеть, как страдают твои близкие. Когда Блейн собирался пройти мимо, он тяжело рухнул на стул и вздохнул.

Это остановило Блейна.

— Привет, — мягко произнёс он, стараясь не напугать незнакомца. Яркие голубые глаза взглянули на него. — Прошу прощения за беспокойство. Я в палате 216, со своим братом, и собирался взять в кафетерии что-нибудь на обед. Похоже, вам необходим кофе.

— Кофе звучит великолепно, — пробубнил мужчина и прислонил голову к стене, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на Блейна. — Но, честно говоря, я не хочу оставлять отца одного надолго. Схожу позже.

— Я что-нибудь вам принесу, — дружелюбно предложил Блейн. — Чего бы вам хотелось?

— Ох. — Мужчина казался удивлённым. — Это очень мило, но вы не обязаны…

— Да это, правда, не проблема, — прервал его Блейн, ободряюще улыбаясь.

— Хорошо… — Казалось, мужчина всё ещё колебался, но произнёс:

— Я бы с удовольствием выпил латте, если вас не затруднит.

— Ничего подобного. В какой палате ваш отец? — спросил Блейн.

Мужчина указал на дверь на противоположной от них стороне коридора.

— Он в 206й.

— Скоро вернусь в 206ю, — сказал Блейн и пошёл к лифту.

Пока двери лифта закрывались, он мог поклясться, что увидел проблеск улыбки на грустном лице незнакомца.

~~~

Коллажи к главе

Мне очень пришёлся по душе образ Блейна-флориста +  
фантазия на тему того, как могла бы выглядеть помощница Блейна — Энни:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: The Score — Comeback [Blaine]  
> https://youtu.be/e0AUz9AdxNA


	6. Курт

Пока Курт сидел в коридоре, всё ещё глядя на закрытые двери лифта, в палату отца прошмыгнула медсестра. Он вскочил на ноги и последовал за ней.

— Здравствуйте, я Курт, — произнёс он.

— Здравствуй, Курт. Это твой отец? — спросила она, подходя к кровати.

— Да. Что-то не так? — Его глаза с тревогой отслеживали каждое её движение.

— Нет, я зашла только поменять ему капельницу. Я дежурю до 6, так что если тебе что-то понадобится, ищи меня на посту медсестёр, хорошо? — мягко сказала она, действуя шустро и грамотно. Перестав говорить, она закончила менять капельницу.

Курт тепло поблагодарил её, а затем снова сел у постели. Он чувствовал себя так, словно провёл здесь уже месяц. Всё его тело отяжелело от напряжения. Врачи не особенно много смогли сказать ему, кроме того, что всё, что они сейчас могут делать, так это ждать, когда Берт очнётся.

Курту хотелось сделать что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь процессу, чтобы вернуть отца. Он чувствовал себя бесполезным.

В кармане загудел телефон, и он торопливо схватил его. Высветился номер Ника. _Наконец-то_.

— Где тебя черти носили? — грубо спросил он. Это последнее, что ему было нужно.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал Ник, звуча искренне. — Они потащили меня на совещание, и я не мог уйти. Как твой отец?

Курт повернулся к окну. Постоянное пиликанье приборов успокаивало его.

— Он в _коме_. У него был инфаркт. Они не знают, когда он очнётся.

Он не смог сказать _«если»_.

— Вот блин, Курт. Мне так жаль, — повторил Ник.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты привёз мне кое-что из одежды, — сказал Курт. Ему надо собраться с мыслями. — Кое-какие туалетные принадлежности и, может быть, мой компьютер и блокнот для эскизов. Не знаю, как долго я здесь пробуду.

— Конечно, но разве ты не предпочёл бы сегодня вечером поехать домой и немного поспать? Нет толку оставаться там, будучи измученным… ты можешь вернуться утром, — сказал Ник.

Курт понимал, что тот пытается вести себя здравомысляще, но он не мог мыслить здраво, не сейчас. Что ему нужно было, так это быть здесь, чтобы как только его папа очнётся, Курт смог бы схватить его за руку, услышать его голос и понять, что всё будет хорошо.

— Пожалуйста, сделай, как я прошу. Пожалуйста.

Ещё он хотел сказать Нику, чтобы тот приехал увидеться с ним, обнять его. Курт хотел, чтобы его парень был здесь, чтобы поддержать его и утешить, потому что прямо сейчас он чувствовал только страх и отчаяние. Но, хотя он и не знал почему, Курт не мог заставить себя попросить Ника.

Ник пообещал приехать позже, а потом его начальник вошёл в кабинет, чтобы утащить ещё на одно совещание. Они закончили разговор, и Курт подавил желание швырнуть телефон через всю комнату.

В дверь тихо постучали, и Курт обернулся. Там был парень, с которым он виделся раньше, с двумя стаканами кофе и белым контейнером с едой. Он улыбнулся, словно извиняясь.

— Хэй, извини. Не хотел входить без приглашения. Вот твой кофе, — произнёс он.

У него был приятный, успокаивающий голос. Курту почти что захотелось закрыть глаза и слушать, как он повторяет алфавит миллион раз, пока это не успокоит его нервы сполна.

— Спасибо большое, — сказал Курт, поднимаясь и подходя к нему. — Ты мой герой.

— Правда, всё нормально, — сказал он, и когда Курт принял стаканчик, подал освободившуюся руку. — Я Блейн, кстати.

Курт пожал её.

— Курт.

Он потянулся к сумке в поисках наличных, чтобы заплатить за кофе.

— О, нет-нет, — тотчас же произнёс Блейн, догадавшись о его намерениях, — Я угощаю.

Глаза Курта слегка расширились, словно от шока, вызванного добротой практически незнакомого человека.

— Я не могу! Так мило с твоей стороны взять мне кофе…

— Прошу, позволь мне, — настаивает Блейн с сердечной улыбкой. — Должно быть у тебя и правда плохой день, я всего лишь хочу помочь сделать его чуть лучше.

Курт наклонил голову вбок, с любопытством рассматривая парня.

— Почему тебе захотелось это сделать?

Блейн пожал плечами, а его улыбка не исчезла, но он показался слегка смущённым, произнеся:

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы кто-то был рядом со мной, когда я впервые попал сюда с моим братом, чтобы помочь мне нести это бремя. Я понимаю, как ты себя чувствуешь.

— Ох, — выдохнул Курт. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на кровать с лежащим на ней без сознания отцом. — Это, наверное самое тяжёлое, что когда-либо со мной случалось, а это о многом говорит.

Блейн тоже мимолётно смотрит на кровать. У него красивые глаза, яркие, цветом напоминающие миндаль.

— Что ж, я, само собой, ничего не знаю о тебе и твоём отце, но он выглядит очень сильным. Как и ты Курт. И я уверен, всё будет хорошо.

Курт почувствовал комок в горле и попытался сглотнуть его, решительно настроенный не плакать.

— Спасибо. Ты правда очень добрый.

Блейн снова улыбнулся — кажется, это выходит у него рефлекторно, или вроде того.

— А теперь я пойду, мне стоит проверить, как там мой брат, и, уверен, ты захочешь немного побыть один. Но если тебе что-то понадобится… помни, мы в 216й, хорошо?

— Конечно, — сказал Курт, заставляя себя улыбнуться, хоть это и ощущалось будто бы неправильно, как будто его мышцы не совсем понимали, что им делать. — Ещё раз большое спасибо.

— На здоровье, — сказал Блейн.

Курт проводил его из палаты и посмотрел, как тот идёт по коридору и заходит в другую палату.

Снова сидя рядом с отцом, Курт пил кофе — и, ох, до чего же ужасный в больницах кофе! Когда они научатся перестать причинять ненужные страдания людям, которые и так испытали стресс, и по крайней мере, предоставят им хороший кофе? Он подумал о Блейне, благодарный за то, что тот отвлёк его, и о том, каким он был отзывчивым. Он задумался о причинах, по которым они с братом оказались здесь, и понадеялся, что это не было чем-то слишком серьёзным.

Но невозможно было надолго избежать переживаний, особенно когда их причина находилась прямо перед ним. Когда его отец очнётся? Что-то мешает ему прийти в сознание? Что, если у Курта больше не будет шанса снова поговорить с ним? Он даже не мог вспомнить, о чём они говорили в последний раз. Что, если последние слова, которые он сказал своему отцу, были какой-то глупостью? Стоило сказать что он любит его. Обнял ли он отца, когда тот в последний раз заходил в гости? Он был уверен что обнял, но почему же не обнимал его крепче, дольше?

Комок в горле давил всё сильнее.

~~~

Доктор Стэмберг вернулся после полудня поговорить с ним и снова проверить Берта. К сожалению, он не смог сказать Курту ничего нового.

— Мистер Хаммел, всё, что мы можем сделать, это ждать, когда он очнётся, — сказал он Курту.

После того, как он ушёл, Курт вновь остался в компании одних только гудящих приборов. Ему не особо хорошо давалось сидеть и ничего не делать — ему нужно было приносить пользу, но врач лишь твердил ему, что он совершенно ничего не может сделать, чтобы помочь своему отцу. И что, Курт должен просто сидеть и наблюдать за лежащим без сознания отцом до тех пор, пока он не придёт в себя или не угаснет?

От одной этой мысли его тошнит.

Батарея на телефоне практически села. Абсолютно ничего не могло отвлечь его от реальной действительности. В палате был телевизор, но Курт был не в настроении его включать. Ему хотелось, чтобы здесь был его компьютер, чтобы он мог занять себя работой — тем, что всегда завладевало его разумом – много раз он даже забывал поесть или поспать, когда у него был дедлайн. Сейчас ему нужно это — полностью отвлечься.

Он вспомнил сегодняшнее утро, когда ему хотелось лишь выкроить время, чтобы сходить на ужин со своим парнем. А теперь вся его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову. Папа Курта был для него опорой — если он потеряет его, у него не останется ничего. Он станет неприкаянным.

— Ну хватит, пап, — тихонько сказал он, потянувшись к нереагирующей руке отца. — Ты никогда не любил мелодрам. Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, — это очнуться и покончить с этим, пока не дошло до смешного.

Берт оставался точно таким же, каким был на протяжении всего дня: тихим, спящим, подавая признаки жизни, лишь благодаря подключённым приборам.

— В нашей семье есть место только для одной королевы драмы, и я был ею слишком долго, чтобы ты сейчас перенял эту роль, — продолжил он. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным, как никогда в жизни. Может быть, Курт никогда раньше не чувствовал такой усталости, как будто жизнь покидает его, забирая всё, что только он мог отдать, всё хорошее, и оставляя внутри гнить лишь самое плохое.

Он вспомнил тот день, когда не стало мамы. Тот день был плохим. А этот в десять раз хуже.

Стук в дверь отвлёк его внимание от отца. Он повернулся на месте как раз в тот момент, когда Ник входил в палату. Он был по-прежнему одет в костюм, галстук немного ослаблен и нёс дорожную сумку и ноутбук Курта в чехле. После такого долгого, ужасного дня это было приятным зрелищем.

— Привет, — сказал он, вставая для приветствия.

— Привет, — тихо проговорил Ник, переведя взгляд на Берта, а затем снова на Курта. Он позволил Курту чмокнуть его в губы. — Как у него дела?

— Ничего не изменилось, — с тяжёлым сердцем ответил Курт. — Врач говорит, ничего нельзя сделать, кроме как ждать, пока он очнётся.

— Мне так жаль, Курт, — мягко сказал он. Ник поставил сумку и аккуратно положил ноутбук на приставной столик. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь поехать домой и немного отдохнуть? Выглядишь, как будто тебе это не помешало бы.

Ещё раз бросив взгляд на отца, Курт покачал головой.

— Нет, мне… Мне правда надо остаться сегодня здесь.

— Хорошо. — Ник поцеловал его в висок. — Позвони мне, если нужно будет, чтобы я закинул ещё что-нибудь завтра с утра по пути на работу.

Курт растерянно моргнул.

— Ты… Ты уже уходишь?

— Мне нужно просмотреть кучу дел до того, как я лягу спать, — сказал Ник, глядя куда угодно, только не на Курта. — Сегодня на работе творилось безумие, а завтра у меня совещания одно за другим.

Курт просто глядел на него, не зная, что сказать.

— Что? — пробубнил Ник. — Я не могу пропускать работу, Курт. Ты об этом знаешь.

— Это же семейные обстоятельства, — ответил Курт, удивляясь, что ему приходится это разжёвывать.

— Но он не _моя_ семья, — возразил Ник, и из-за того, как Курт отступил на шаг назад, желая физически отстраниться от только что произнесённых им слов, он ужаснулся:

— Курт. Ты же знаешь, я не имел в виду…

— Всё нормально. Он всего лишь отец твоего парня, — выпалил Курт. — Не то чтобы я был важен.

— Я не это имел в виду. — Ник пробежался ладонью по лицу. — Слушай, мы оба устали и собираемся закатить ссору ради ссоры. Давай это забудем, а?

Курт снова сел рядом с отцом.

— Ладно. Мне всё равно.

Ник вздохнул.

— Просто позвони мне, если тебе понадобится что-то ещё, хорошо? Я всё равно постараюсь зайти завтра после работы.

— Конечно. Увидимся завтра, — сказал Курт. Он не сводил глаз с отца, пока не услышал, как закрылась дверь. И тогда он снова остался совсем один.


	7. Блейн

Иногда, когда Блейн оставался в цветочном магазине после закрытия, он прятался в подсобке, оказывался среди цветов, закрывал глаза и делал глубокий-глубокий вдох. Он оставлял свет выключенным, позволял листьям касаться щеки и просто стоял там, представляя, что он в далёких джунглях, в настолько уединённом месте, где ничто не могло бы до него добраться.

Дело не в том, что он ненавидел жизнь — вовсе нет, правда. Вплоть до того, как заболел его брат, он любил её, вероятно, не в силах оценить, насколько она прекрасна своей простотой и незамысловатостью. Он скучал по возможности пожаловаться на такие глупости, как пробки или погоду. Хотелось бы ему что угодно отдать, чтобы вернуть им с Купером те дни.

Энни ушла почти час назад, но Блейн остался, что закончить с несколькими заказами на завтра. День и так предстоит сумасшедший, если учесть, что Энни придётся весь день быть одной. Оставляя её одну, он всегда чувствовал себя виноватым, но когда дело доходило до его приоритетов в настоящее время, цветочный магазин не был на первом месте.

Он устал – как всегда, в последнее время – и ему хотелось только лишь вернуться в свою квартиру и лечь в постель. К сожалению, его день ещё не закончился.

Едва завязав ленту на последнем букете, Блейн услышал, что телефон пискнул входящим СМС. Оно гласило: _«Я снаружи!»_

С вымученным вздохом он взял маленький букет который составил ранее, и запер подсобку на ночь. Прежде чем выйти из магазина, он проверил, чтобы везде был выключен свет. Он изобразил улыбку для парня, который ждал его на улице.

— Привет, Джош! — сказал он с энтузиазмом, который не был таким уж настоящим, как ему хотелось бы. — Дай-ка я здесь всё закрою и буду готов идти. Как твои дела?

— Хорошо, спасибо, — произнёс Джош с милой улыбкой на привлекательному лице. Светлые волосы так ниспадали на его лицо, словно было тщательно продумано, что ему всё равно. — А у тебя?

— О, у меня тоже. День был долгий, но… ну вот, теперь я готов идти, — сказал Блейн, убирая ключи в карман. Затем он протянул Джошу маленький букет, — Это тебе.

— Ох. — Джош моргнул, его улыбка чуть дрогнула. Ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы немного неловко схватить их, — Спасибо. Они милые.

Блейн закусил губу. Он знал, что некоторым парням не нравится, когда на свиданиях дарят цветы, но в душе он был безнадёжным романтиком, всё ещё желающим что найдётся тот кто с радостью примет цветы, вместо того чтобы держать их так, словно не имея понятия, зачем они вообще нужны.

— Извини, — пробормотал он, когда они шли по кварталу, — Я люблю цветы, как ты, наверное, мог догадаться.

— Всё нормально. Мне они нравятся, — солгал Джош.

Хотелось бы Блейну расстроиться из-за лжи, но этого не случалось, когда он притворялся на свидании, потому что действительно хотел. На данный момент свидания были нужны ему в последнюю очередь, и всё же, как минимум дважды в неделю он обнаруживал себя сидящим перед каким-нибудь случайным парнем в миленьком ресторане, понимая что не тот самый, но всё равно прилагая усилия — и всё потому, что это делало Купера счастливым.

Блейн, не задумываясь, вышел бы замуж за любого из этих парней, если бы это сделало Купера счастливым.

В последнее время любимым занятием и главным источником развлечений Купера стало слушать, как Блейн рассказывает про свидания, на которые он ходил. А ещё больше ему нравилось, если он выбирал парня, уверенный в том, что является кем-то вроде божественной сводни, когда, на самом деле, он выбирал самого худшего из возможных кандидатов.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты нашёл любовь всей своей жизни, разве я многого прошу? — говорил он, когда Блейн заявлял, что хочет взять перерыв от свиданий. — Ты на самом деле с нетерпением ждал, чтобы встретить кого-нибудь хорошего и завести семью, когда случилось всё это дерьмо. Только то, что я болен, не означает, что ты должен перестать жить.

За исключением того, что он уже перестал.

Но всё-таки, несмотря на утомление, неделя за неделей Блейн ходил на свидания, которые ему устраивал Купер — всё, потому что ему нравилось видеть улыбку на лице брата, нравилось, когда тот его поддразнивал, нравилось то, как сияли его глаза. Это делало его похожим на прежнего себя. Это делало его похожим на здорового человека. Блейн мог бы ходить на свидания каждый вечер в неделю, если бы это было необходимо.

Они отправились в очаровательный ресторан — один из тех, что располагался возле цветочного магазина, который Блейн выбирал из соображений удобства, когда парни на свиданиях позволяли ему сделать выбор — и разделили превосходный ужин и ещё более превосходную бутылку вина, о которой Блейн, наверное, будет жалеть с утра. Они общались, или пытались это делать, когда беседа не клеилась. Блейн ещё даже не доел салат, когда осознал, что у них нет ничего общего, и к моменту, когда подали первое блюдо, он был готов со всем покончить.

Они расстались сразу же у ресторана, даже не обменявшись поцелуями на прощание. Мгновение Блейн наблюдал, как он уходит, стоял там, размышляя, будут ли когда-нибудь все свидания казаться таким обязательство. Таким способом не найти любовь всей жизни.

Он бросает мимолётный взгляд на ресторан и замечает, что Джош оставил цветы на их столике.

Блейн зашагал к станции метро в одиночестве.

~~~

На следующее утро Блейн пришёл в больницу ещё до 7, держа в руках самый большой стакан чёрного кофе, который только смог найти, плюс зелёный чай для Купера. Проходя по коридору к палате, он поздоровался с медсёстрами и бросил быстрый взгляд на палату 206 — узнать, там ли Курт, но дверь была закрыта. Он надеялся, что его отец проснулся со вчерашнего дня — бедный парень выглядел сокрушённым.

Когда он вошёл в палату, с Купером была сестра Джуди. Она меняла капельницу и улыбалась ему, в то время как он смотрел на неё, а на его лице был призрак той самой очаровательной улыбки.

— Ох, смотри-ка, мой младший братишка тут! — Счастливо воскликнул он. — Блейн, скажи Джуди, что она должна пойти со мной на свидание, когда я наконец-то освобожусь из этой тюрьмы.

— Джуди, ты не обязана делать что-то, чего тебе не хочется, — ответил Блейн, ставя чай на прикроватную тумбочку Купера. — Не позволяй ему себя заставлять ради того, чтобы ты сказала «да».

— Он почти меня заставил, — смеётся Джуди.

— Нечестно! Предатель! — напыщенно произнёс Купер, — Рыцарский дух мёртв!

— Твои попытки кадрить медсестёр, которые моют тебя губкой, не рыцарский дух, а жуть, — сказал Блейн, усмехаясь брату. — Они и так немало настрадались, Куп.

— Предатель, — прошептал сквозь зубы Купер, а Джуди снова рассмеялась и вышла из палаты.

— Пей свой чай и помалкивай, — хмыкнув, сказал Блейн. Он уселся на стул возле кровати Купера и сделал большой глоток собственного кофе. — Как ты сегодня?

— Я нормально, — сказал Купер. — А что насчёт тебя? Выглядишь усталым.

— Не выспался вчера, — сказал Блейн и немедленно пожалел о выборе слов, когда лицо Купера засияло. — Не в этом смысле!

— Ой, да конечно, только вот скромничать сейчас не надо, — поддразнил Купер. — Расскажи мне о нём!

— Свидание было дерьмовым, я не пошёл с ним домой, — ответил Блейн, допив остатки кофе. Чёрт, ему нужна добавка. — Мы поужинали, потом он пошёл домой, и я пошёл домой. Мы даже не поцеловались.

— Мне жаль, братишка, — пробормотал Купер, потянувшись к своему стакану. Блейн наклонился и передал его брату. — Я думал, может он окажется тем самым.

Блейн закатил глаза.

— Случайный парень, которого я встретил в спортзале? Я удивлён, что он в принципе пошёл со мной на свидание. До прошлого вечера мы едва ли две минуты с ним поговорили.

— Мы найдём кого-нибудь получше, — пообещал ему Купер. Некоторое время он пил свой чай, прежде чем спросить:

— Сегодня ты увидишься с моим врачом, так ведь?

— Ага, она сказала зайти к ней сегодня, так что чуть позже мне надо проверить, здесь ли она, — сказал Блейн, глядя на часы. По-прежнему было слишком рано.

Затем они приступили к своему утреннему ритуалу: пока Купер пил чай, Блейн доставал из кармана телефон и читал ему новости. Купера не интересовала экономика или даже спорт. Ему хотелось знать всё о шоу-бизнесе. Он откидывался спиной на подушку, закрывал глаза и мурлыкал в ответ на свежайшие сплетни о Ким Кардашьян, Тэйлор Свифт и своём персональном любимчике — Мэттью Макконахи. Он заставлял Блейна читать сводку кассовых фильмов и топ-10 лучших Бродвейских шоу недели. Он жадно слушал всё, как будто для него не было ничего интереснее. И ведь не было – мечта Купера о славе длилась как минимум два десятилетия.

— Первое, что я собираюсь сделать, когда вылечусь…, — часто говорил он, — пойду на прослушивание к следующему фильму Мартина Скорсезе.

Блейн всегда улыбался и говорил, что будет отмечать все прослушивания, на случай, если что-то попадётся.

Это была грандиозная мечта, которая также заключала в себе и другую, более сокровенную: настанет день, когда Купер снова станет здоровым.

~~~

Чуть позже спустя Блейн вышел из палаты, чтобы позвонить Энни и проверить, всё ли в магазине с утра идёт хорошо. Затем он пошёл к посту медсестёр спросить насчёт доктора Моралес и узнать, поблизости ли она, чтобы с ним побеседовать.

— Её только что срочно вызвали, так что это может занять некоторое время, — сказала ему одна из медсестёр. — Она сказала, чтобы мы сообщили вам, что она придёт в палату Купера, как только освободится.

Блейн улыбнулся сёстрам — они все его любили, наверное, из-за того, что он продолжал приносить им цветы.

— Спасибо, Гретта.

Он отправился обратно в палату Купера и, повернув за угол, практически врезался в Курта.

— Ох, привет! — произнёс Блейн, потянувшись, чтобы удержать его. — Осторожнее тут.

Поначалу Курт казался слегка дезориентированным, словно не мог сообразить, кто перед ним. Он выглядел невероятно усталым, под голубыми глазами залегли чёрные тени, рот сжат в плотную линию.

— Привет, Блейн. Прости, не увидел тебя.

— Всё нормально, не волнуйся, — ответил Блейн.

Он узнал напряжение в позе Курта, словно на плечах у того вся тяжесть мира. То же самое он видел каждое утро, глядя в зеркало, то, что он прятал настолько умело, насколько возможно, чтобы Купер не заметил.

Блейн заметил в руке Курта пенополистироловый стаканчик, означавший, что тот только что взял кофе из автомата, стоящего в коридоре. Он поморщился.

— Наверное, это самый отвратительный кофе, который я когда-либо пробовал.

Курт сделал глоток.

— Так и есть, но он единственный, который я смог найти.

— Он прожжёт дыру у тебя в желудке, — сказал Блейн, пока они шли к своим палатам. — Почему бы тебе не купить кофе в кафетерии? Он не ахти, но лучше, чем эта дрянь.

Курт с тревогой глядит на дверь отцовской палаты.

— Ох, я… Я не хочу уходить слишком далеко.

Блейн ощутил прилив сострадания. Он понимает, каково Курту. Иногда он до смерти боится оставлять Купера надолго, а вдруг он пойдёт домой и, вернувшись на следующее утро, обнаружит его постель пустой. Иногда его посещают кошмары об этом. Но Курт выглядел разбитым уже после одного дня в больнице, , судя по состоянию его отца, он проведёт здесь ещё какое-то время. Он не мог так быстро сломаться, иначе это полностью его разрушит.

Блейн нахмурился, вдумавшись в значение слов Курта.

— Подожди-ка, значит ты ничего не ел? Кто-нибудь покупал еду и приносил тебе?

Курт медленно моргнул, словно изо всех сил стараясь понять, что сказал Блейн. Этого хватило для ответа, даже до того, как Курт пожал плечами.

— О, нет, я… Я ещё не ел.

— Курт, это безумие, — тихо произнёс Блейн. Он не хотел перебарщивать — в конце концов, он был почти незнакомцем. Но что-то подтолкнуло его сделать для этого человека всё, что в его силах.

— Слушай, я тоже сегодня ещё не ел. Только выпил немного кофе. Почему бы нам не сходить в кафетерий и не купить что-нибудь? Это будет получше, чем те помои, которые ты пытаешься переварить, — поддразнил он, когда Курт сделал ещё глоток кофе из автомата и практически подавился.

Курт ещё раз взглянул на дверь. Ясно было, что он собрался отказаться от предложения Блейна:

— Спасибо, но…

— Идём со мной, — мягко сказал Блейн и положил ладонь Курту на поясницу.

Очевидно, у Курта не осталось сил, чтобы с ним спорить, потому что он позволил Блейну отвести себя обратно к посту медсестёр.

—Привет, Гретта, — позвал Блейн, и та взглянула на него с любопытством. — Это мой друг, Курт. Его отец в 206й палате. Курт не ел ничего со вчерашнего дня, так что я отведу его в кафетерий перекусить. Ты сможешь отправить кого-нибудь за нами, если состояние его папы изменится, пока нас нет?

Медсестра — темнокожая женщина средних лет с добрым лицом — со знанием дела улыбнулась Блейну.

— Конечно, Блейн, милый. — Она уточнила время и вытащила из шкафа свою сумочку. — Вообще-то знаешь что? Самое время мне пойти на перерыв. Пойду и посижу немного с твоим папой, — добавила она, глядя на Курта.

Курт опешил.

— Ох! Нет, пожалуйста, вы не обязаны…

— Мне не трудно, — заверила его Гретта. Она вытащила книгу из сумочки. — Составлю ему компанию, пока буду читать книжку.

Курт, безусловно, хотел возразить, но Блейн оказался быстрее:

— Спасибо, Гретта, ты моя любимица, — сказал он.

— Ты всем медсёстрам такое говоришь, — фыркнула она.

Она зашагала по коридору и вошла в палату 206. Пока Блейн вёл Курта к лифту, плечи того слегка отпустило напряжение, но сам он по-прежнему выглядел сломленным.

— Кажется, она тебя любит, — заметил Курт, пока они спускались. Он мельком взглянул на Блейна, любопытство окрасило его усталое лицо. — Долго вы с братом тут находитесь?

— О, пару недель, — ответил Блейн. Двери открылись на цокольном этаже, и Блейн повёл Курта в кафетерий, расположенный в задней части здания. — Но мы приезжаем для лечения Купера уже несколько месяцев, поэтому достаточно хорошо знаем медсестер.

Курт выглядит так, словно ему хочется продолжить задавать вопросы, но они достигают места назначения. К прилавку вела небольшая очередь, и вскоре они заказали себе кофе и сэндвичи. Кажется, Курт не осознавал, насколько был голоден до тех пор, пока они не сели за столик, и он не откусил от сэндвича.

Блейн с минуту наблюдал за ним.

— У тебя в городе из семьи только папа?

Курт проглотил и промокнул рот салфеткой, прежде чем ответить:

— Да, нас всегда было только двое. Вообще-то мы из Огайо, и папа просто приезжал в гости. Ну, я живу со своим парнем, но… ммм. Он не может пропускать работу.

Блейн медленно кивнул. Он знал, что не имел права спрашивать, но ему было интересно. Это казалось ужасно тяжелым грузом, чтобы нести его в одиночку. Он должен был узнать.

— А что насчёт тебя? Только вы вдвоём с братом? — вежливо спросил Курт.

— Да. Наши родители скончались, когда мы были маленькими, и нас вырастила бабушка, но она умерла несколько лет назад. — Блейн опустил взгляд на свой кофе. — Так что теперь остались только мы с Купом.

— Должно быть здорово иметь брата, — заметил Курт. — Мне всегда было интересно, каково это.

— Ох, расти с ним было нелегко, — усмехнулся Блейн. — Он был действительно трудным, очень эгоистичным. Ему нравилось быть в центре внимания. Но, когда нужно, он был отличным братом. Когда я нуждался в нём, он всегда ставил меня на первое место.

— Он старше тебя? — спросил Курт, отложив сэндвич, чтобы сделать глоток кофе. Теперь, когда он немного подкрепился, краски снова вернулись на его лицо.

— Да, он старше на 7 лет, — объяснил Блейн. — Прошлой зимой ему исполнилось 37.

— Похоже, он очень много значит для тебя, — пробормотал Курт, глядя на Блейна.

— Честно, не знаю, что бы со мной было без него. — Блейн пожал плечами и решил сменить тему. Он чувствовал себя обнажённым и уязвимым, будто Курт затронул рану, которая ещё полностью не зажила. — Можно я спрошу, что привело сюда твоего папу?

— Инфаркт, — горько произнёс Курт. — Это случилось очень неожиданно. Он собирался возвращаться домой в Огайо, а потом я получил звонок из больницы, что он в коме. Я все ещё пытаюсь это переварить.

Лежащая на столе рука Блейна вздрагивает в стремлении утешить, ухватиться за руку Курта, но Блейн не был уверен, будет ли это встречено с одобрением, поэтому подавил порыв.

— Вот же паршиво. Что сказал врач?

— Что нам нужно ждать. — Курт устало вздохнул. — Не знаю, как можно сидеть и ждать, очнётся мой папа или умрёт. Я так не смогу.

На мгновение Курт прикрывает лицо ладонью, явно с трудом держа себя в руках. Блейн наклоняется через стол чуть ближе и шепчет:

— Эй. Ты сможешь.

Курт глядит на него украдкой сквозь пальцы, его глаза затуманены слезами.

— Мы их любим, поэтому делаем всё необходимое, даже если вся забота и помощь, которую мы способны предложить — сидеть с ними рядом и держать за руку. Но мы не сдаёмся и не отчаиваемся, понимаешь?

Курт бесцветно улыбается ему.

— Понимаю.

Блейн прокашлялся и опустил взгляд, внезапно почувствовав себя неловко. Они молчали несколько мгновений, и Блейн старался не смотреть на Курта, притворяясь, что не заметил, как тот вытирал слёзы.

Курт доел сэндвич и ещё раз бросил взгляд на часы.

— Мне надо возвращаться.

Блейн кивнул.

— Ага, а мне надо дождаться врача Купера, так что тоже пора выдвигаться.

Они выбросили упаковки от сэндвичей и пустые стаканы из-под кофе в мусорный контейнер и отправились обратно к лифтам. Пока они ждали, Курт повернулся к Блейну.

— Ты не возражаешь, если я спрошу, из-за чего Купер здесь?

Слово всё ещё ощущалось на языке чем-то ужасным, словно обугленным и ядовитым:

— Рак.

С приоткрытых губ Курта слетел лёгкий вздох, а его рука, будто рефлекторно, взлетела к предплечью Блейна. Он мягко сжал его:

— Мне жаль.

— Он справится с ним, — сказал Блейн, ни капли не сомневаясь. — Он самый упрямый человек из тех, кого я знаю.

Курт ободряюще улыбнулся ему в тот момент, когда перед ними открылись двери лифта. Толпа людей ввалилась внутрь вместе с ними, так что Курт и Блейн, стоя в углу, стали прижиматься друг к другу всё ближе и ближе. Блейн нажал на кнопку их этажа и пялился на закрытые двери, пока не пришла пора выходить.

Они шли по коридору в тишине. Они остановились возле палаты 206, и Курт заглянул внутрь, словно проверяя, что его отец по-прежнему там. Гретта увидела их, отложила книгу и покинула палату с улыбкой, в сопровождении быстрых слов благодарности от парней.

— Я должен поблагодарить тебя тоже, — прошелестел Курт, прежде чем Блейн ушёл. — Серьёзно, я с ума сходил до того, как ты не заставил меня выйти из палаты, и… спасибо. Здорово чувствовать себя не одиноким сейчас.

Блейн улыбнулся ему:

— Я тоже должен сказать спасибо. Ты ненадолго отвлёк меня. Вообще-то я очень нервничаю из-за того, что сегодня предстоит поговорить с врачом Купера, и… хорошо было ненадолго уделить внимание чему-то другому.

Курт снова заглянул в палату, а затем взглянул на него:

— Мы с этим справимся.

Блейн посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:

— Да, справимся.

~~~

Стояла середина дня: Купер заснул за просмотром повтора «Друзей» по телевизору, и Блейн уменьшил громкость (всё равно он знал все эпизоды наизусть), когда в дверь осторожно постучала доктор Моралес.

— Здравствуй, Блейн, — произнесла она тихо, чтобы не разбудить Купера. — У тебя есть минутка, чтобы сейчас поговорить?

— Конечно, — ответил Блейн, поднимаясь и следуя за врачом по коридору к её кабинету.

— Прошу прощения, что заставила тебя ждать, — сказала она, когда они сели на диван в углу, вместо того, чтобы занять места у рабочего стола. — Утро было напряжённое.

— Не беспокойтесь, я понимаю, — вежливо сказал Блейн. Он положил руки на колени и крепко сжал их, чтобы скрыть то, как сильно он нервничает. — Что ж… вы хотели поговорить со мной.

— Да, хотела. — Она повернулась, чтобы взять что-то с приставного столика. Это оказался конверт; врач открыла его и достала несколько документов. — Я получила результаты последнего курса химиотерапии Купера.

Сэндвич, который Блейн съел раньше с Куртом, попытался выбраться наружу. Он сглотнул несколько раз. Во рту внезапно пересохло.

— И? — удалось ему спросить.

— Они не очень хорошие, — осторожно призналась она. — Определённо не то, что мы ожидали.

Блейн заставил себя сохранять спокойствие.

— И что это значит? Что нам теперь делать?

Доктор Моралес спокойно объяснила, что ожидает Купера дальше. Он порекомендовала новый курс химиотерапии, немного интенсивнее, чем последний. Блейн не был в восторге от этой идеи — химиотерапия была безжалостной, и Купер попал в больницу из-за того, насколько тяжело её воспринял его организм. Но он также не был в восторге и от альтернативы.

— Думаю, вам с Купером нужно обсудить варианты, — сказала она, — и принять решение. Мы можем начать новое лечение с понедельника. Но имейте в виду, ему может стать гораздо хуже, прежде чем станет лучше.

Блейн кивнул, чувствуя себя слегка оцепенелым. Может быть какая-то часть него, глубоко внутри, надеялась на то, что сегодня врач хотела поговорить с ним о чём-то хорошем, что он сможет забрать Купера домой, что рака больше нет. Он понимал, что если бы новости были хорошими, она бы поговорила с ними обоими, вместо того, чтобы просить Блейна встретиться с ней без брата.

Он вышел из её кабинета, остановился посреди коридора, чтобы взять себя в руки, а затем вошёл в палату Купера.

Купер сонно пялился в телевизор и с улыбкой повернулся к Блейну, когда тот подошёл и опустился на своё обычное место рядом с ним.

— Эй, ты вернулся.

Он медленно сел, подняв вверх руку в знак того, чтобы Блейн ему не помогал.

— Поговорил с доктором Моралес?

Блейн нашёл для него улыбку — как и всегда.

— Да, только что. Она хотела поговорить о результатах твоего последнего лечения.

— И? — спросил Купер. — Мне стоит начать подыскивать агента? Я вылечился?

В груди Блейна появилась боль, с каждым ударом сердца отдававшаяся эхом от его грудной клетки. Но он сохранил улыбку и произнёс так спокойно, насколько мог:

— Пока нет, но мы на пути к этому. Она хочет назначить ещё несколько сеансов химиотерапии, чтобы наверняка.

Купер рассеянно провёл ладонью по голове, где когда-то были его роскошные волосы.

— Ещё химию? — повторил он, нахмурившись.

— Если ты согласен, она хочет начать в следующий понедельник, — ответил Блейн. — Ты останешься здесь, пока лечение не закончится, чтобы она могла приглядеть за тобой.

Купер вздохнул, но кивнул.

— Ну, если нет другого варианта…

Они оба знали, что другой вариант существует. Никто из них не хотел следовать по этому пути.

— Отлично. — Блейн ободряюще улыбнулся ему. — Тогда я дам ей знать.

Купер потянулся к пульту, чтобы включить звук у телевизора, в тот момент, когда Блейн выходил из палаты. Он отправился вдоль по коридору, намереваясь подойти к посту медсестёр, чтобы те могли вызвать для него доктора Моралес, но далеко он не ушёл. Почувствовав, что лёгкие предают его, Блейн прислонился к стене и изо всех сил постарался вдохнуть, но, казалось, он не помнил, как это делать. Он задыхался, голова кружилась, а боль в груди всё продолжала расти, расти и расти, словно рак Купера…

– Блейн? — прозвучал мягкий голос.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел стоящего перед ним Курта, который встревоженно глядел на него.

— Ты в порядке?

Блейн собрался кивнуть, но так и не смог заставить себя это сделать. Он измучен, его сердце разбито, и он так сильно боится за брата. Он не представлял, насколько был полным надежд, до тех пор, пока на его собственных глазах все ожидания не оказались разрушены и уничтожены.

— Нет, — сказал он и не смог припомнить, когда в последний раз настолько честно отвечал на этот вопрос. — Нет, не в порядке.

Курт сделал шаг ближе, положил свою ладонь ему на руку и погладил вверх-вниз, неловко пытаясь утешить. Когда стало ясно, что Блейн не отстраняется, он сказал:

— Хорошо, если ты не против, я собираюсь обнять тебя.

Блейн погрузился в его объятия с благодарностью. Он не позволил себе заплакать, но его успокаивало то, как двигалась грудь Курта рядом с его, когда тот дышал. Он пытался повторять движения, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая до тех пор, пока мир вокруг не прекратил вращаться.

Курт не отпускал Блейна, пока тот не перестал дрожать — и, ого, когда он вообще начал дрожать? Курт осторожно отодвинулся и, хмурясь, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:

— Лучше?

Блейн сделал ещё один глубокий вдох и прекратил обниматься, слегка смущённый из-за своего срыва.

— Да, спасибо. Прости.

— Не извиняйся, — сказал Курт и чуть улыбнулся ему. — Пришла пора мне оплатить тебе тем же, так ведь?

Блейн попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но не смог, пока ещё нет, так что Курт спросил:

— Хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось?

— Мой разговор с врачом Купера прошёл не так хорошо, как я надеялся, — негромко объяснил Блейн. Ладонь Курта по-прежнему лежала на его предплечье, ощущение тёплого давления позволяло сосредоточиться. — Результаты последнего лечения оказались не очень. Ему нужен ещё курс химии.

Курт выглядел по-настоящему огорчённым новостью.

— Мне так жаль, Блейн. Уверен, это очень тяжело для вас обоих.

Блейн провёл ладонью по лицу, и ему удалось изобразить небольшую грустную улыбку.

— Мы с этим справимся, да? — сказал он, повторив слова, сказанные Куртом ранее.

Курт улыбнулся гораздо искреннее и, прежде чем отпустить, сжал его руку.

— Да, справимся.

Блейн посмотрел в его голубые глаза и поверил каждому слову.

~~~

Коллаж к главе — моя попытка представить себе, как могли бы выглядеть доктор Моралес (слева) и медсестра Гретта (справа):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня:  
> The Fray – Be Still  
> https://youtu.be/tlbw4k4taXI  
> Перевод: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/f/fray/be_still.html


	8. Купер

Когда-то Купер обладал столь многими чертами, и немало их осталось в нём до сих пор. Он был привлекательным — он скучал по возможности пробежаться пальцами сквозь густые пряди, спортивным и тем ещё донжуаном. Он был амбициозным и не ведал страха, сильным и здоровым, возможно, настолько зацикленным на себе, что это можно было бы счесть недостатком, и, в большей степени, чем ему бы хотелось это признать, действительно плохим братом. Теперь же он предпочитал думать, что стал братом получше, пусть даже иногда лажал. А ещё он усталый, слишком, по его мнению, тощий, но флиртовать горазд так же, как и всегда. У него было достаточно обаяния и улыбок в избытке, даже если они такие яркие, как раньше. Он остроумный, весёлый и, пожалуй, не робкого десятка.

Но в то же время он не идиот.

Купер помнил тот день, когда родители привезли из больницы домой новорождённого Блейна. Он был сморщенным розовым существом, слишком громким и раздражающим, чтобы быть очаровательным. Удостоив новоиспечённого брата только одним взглядом, он решил, что тот ему не нравится, а ревность крохотным зеленоглазым чудищем стала расти в душе. Когда их родители умерли, Блейну было 8, а Купер был нервным пятнадцатилеткой, который стал обижаться на брата ещё больше. Блейн только и делал, что плакал и куксился, а бабушка слишком уж с ним носилась. Вместо этого Купер направил свои гнев и скорбь в бунтарскую фазу, которая, в конце концов, продлилась недолго. Сигареты оказались отвратительными, а для образа панк-рокера он был слишком красивым – это отпугивало девушек и было противоположным тому, чего ему хотелось.

Только когда Блейн примерно в 14 столкнулся с трудностями в принятии своей ориентации, Купер, наконец, пришёл в себя и стал учиться тому, как быть лучшим братом. Он все ещё помнил, как шёл домой из цветочного магазина, где работал с бабушкой, и увидел Блейна, который мчался через парк, а за ним – кучка детей, продолжавших задирать и толкать его. Никогда он не видел своего брата таким маленьким, подавленным, сломленным. Он рванул через улицу и орал на этих придурков, пока те не оставили Блейна в покое. А затем Купер взглянул на него и осознал, что понятия не имеет, кто этот мальчик. Куперу понадобилось провести вместе только пару часов, сидя в закусочной, поедая картошку фри и просто болтая как никогда раньше, чтобы пожалеть обо всём времени, которое он провёл, обижаясь на него совершенно без причины. Потому что, стоило только дать Блейну возможность, он оказался действительно очень классным пареньком, с хорошим чувством юмора, отзывчивым, чутким и смышлёным, каким никогда не был сам Купер.

В тот день он пообещал себе, что всегда будет на стороне Блейна, и он на самом деле приложил усилия, чтобы стать большей частью жизни своего брата. Он помог ему открыться перед бабушкой, провожал из школы домой, когда слышал, что какие-то мальчишки из класса травили его, обнимал, когда тот впервые столкнулся с разбитым сердцем и безответной любовью, а потом ещё раз после его первого расставания. Купер был первым человеком, которому Блейн звонил, когда случалось что-то важное, и наоборот.

Иногда Купер ненавидел себя за то, что потратил столько лет впустую. Он пропустил столько событий.

Но теперь, он — тот человек, который знает Блейна лучше всех. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы узнать, грустит он или радуется, говорит правду или лжёт.

А сегодня Блейн солгал ему.

Он заметил это по лицу, в глубине его глаз цвета виски — мука и страх. Блейн выглядел истерзанным, хоть и пытался это скрыть. Может ему и удалось бы одурачить кого-то, кто меньше знал его, но Купер читал его как открытую книгу.

Доктор Моралес сказала брату что-то плохое. Нетрудно было догадаться — если бы рак прошёл, его не стали бы заставлять проходить ещё курс химиотерапии. Нет, должно быть результаты плохие. Купер не вылечился.

Ему страшно. Он не хочет умирать — так много всего ему хочется сделать, повидать и испытать, но ещё хуже этого — мысль о том, что он покинет Блейна, посылала вдоль позвоночника холодную дрожь. Если с ним что-то случится, Блейн не только будет полностью убит горем, но и останется совсем один в этом мире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Долго думала над песней, и всё-таки решила, что братьям Андерсон в этом фике подходит именно она:  
> Kodaline — Saving Grace  
> https://youtu.be/GgSP7yDDXpo


	9. Курт

Было уже поздно, когда стук в дверь разбудил Курта. Он заснул, сидя на стуле, экран компьютера погас от бездействия, а единственным звуком было гудение приборов, которым подключён отец. Курт поднял взгляд как раз в тот момент, когда Ник входил в палату, по-прежнему одетый в костюм, а значит, что он приехал сразу из офиса.

— Который час? — сонно спросил Курт. Шею сковало, а спина болела. Он встал и попытался потянуться, но это только заставило боль вспыхнуть во всём теле.

— Почти полночь, — виновато отвечает Ник. — Прости, я не мог приехать раньше. Был…

— Загруженный день на работе, знаю, — закончил за него фразу Курт. — Тебе стоило сразу поехать домой. Поздно уже.

— Я хотел узнать, как у тебя дела, — тихим голосом произнёс Ник, как будто боялся разбудить Берта, что Курту казалось безумным. Если бы громкие голоса могли пробудить человека от комы, Курт бы уже кричал до хрипоты. — Выглядишь усталым.

— Больницы, вообще-то, не пятизвёздочные отели, — парировал Курт. Он закрыл ноутбук и убрал его.

Ник сел на свободный стул у окна и спросил:

— Ты что-нибудь ел?

Курт кивнул, хоть и ощущалось, словно сэндвич, который он ел с Блейном, был миллион лет назад. Его желудок заурчал, будто называя Курта лжецом, и Ник изогнул бровь.

— Я съел сэндвич, но это было несколько часов назад. С тех пор я не спускался в кафетерий.

Ник закусил губу.

— Слушай, Курт, знаю, ты не хочешь оставлять его одного, но ты не можешь тут оставаться тут безвылазно. Он может очнуться сегодня или через две недели. Когда придёт время, ты ему понадобишься, и когда это произойдёт, нельзя, чтобы ты был полностью обессилевшим.

Курт не дурак. Он знает, что его парень прав, но мысль о том, чтобы оказаться вдали от отца, вызывает тошноту. Что, если он очнётся посреди ночи, и рядом не будет никого, кто бы мог взять его за руку? Что, если Курт приедет утром и обнаружит палату пустой?

— Я же не говорю, что ты должен ездить домой каждый день, если тебе не хочется, но, по крайней мере, хотя бы каждый второй вечер? — сказал Ник, встав и подойдя к Курту. Он положил ладони Курту на плечи. — Отдохнуть в настоящей постели, принять хороший тёплый душ и поесть нормальной еды. Вот и всё.

Курт шагнул в его объятия, уложил щёку на плечо Ника, а руки прижал к его груди. Ему хотелось поспорить с Ником насчёт этого, настоять на том, что он может это сделать, может остаться здесь, что никакой отдых ему не нужен — ему нужен только папа. Но он был таким усталым, чтобы препираться, так что, когда Ник начал собирать его вещи, Курт не стал возмущаться, и когда тот повёл его прочь из палаты и в лифт, он пошёл следом. Пока Ник вызывал такси, он думал, что стоило поцеловать папу на прощание, сжать его руку, да что угодно сделать. Он собрался вернуться, когда перед ними остановилось такси, и Ник помог ему усесться сзади.

Он мог бы провалиться в сон прямо сейчас, пока такси прокладывало путь сквозь бесконечные нью-йоркские пробки. Он повернулся, чтобы что-то сказать Нику, но тот даже не взглянул на него, отвечая на СМС. Курт наблюдал за ним, увенчанным светом проносящихся уличных фонарей, и убедился, что тот настолько же шикарен, как и в их первую встречу. Но теперь в нём было что-то ещё, чего не было всего пару недель назад. Отстранённость, стеклянная стена, граница. Как давно это обосновалось в нём? Случилось ли это внезапно? Или Курт настолько был занят своей собственной жизнью, пока инфаркт отца не заставил его остановиться и оглянуться вокруг?

Когда они приехали, их квартира показалась Курту чужой. Такое ощущение, что он не был тут годами, тогда как прошло лишь два дня. Он скинул сумку на диван и сразу направился в ванную. Курт снял одежду, позволив ей упасть на пол у его ног, и шагнул под душ. Поначалу вода была просто обжигающей, но для его чувствительных мышц это ощущалось фантастически, так что он просто стоял там до тех пор, пока вода не стала остывать.

Приняв душ, Курт вышел из ванной, обернув полотенце вокруг талии. Ник теперь сидел на диване, одетый в пижаму и окружённый папками с судебными делами.

— В духовке замороженная пицца, — сообщил Ник, увидев его.

«Вот тебе и “нормальная еда”», — подумал про себя Курт. — Хорошо, схожу оденусь, а потом мы можем поесть.

— Я уже поужинал на работе чуть раньше, — ответил Ник. — Но ты иди.

Курт постоял несколько секунд, глядя на него, но Ник был слишком поглощён работой, чтобы заметить, так что он ушёл в спальню взять из комода пижаму и нижнее бельё. Босиком Курт побрёл на кухню, где сел за стол в одиночестве и стал есть пиццу руками — обычно он такое не одобряет, но он слишком устал, чтобы искать тарелки.

Остатки он убрал в холодильник, и по пути в спальню, притормозил у дивана:

— Ты идёшь?

— Через минуту, надо закончить кое-что, — произнёс Ник, и Курт ушёл, ни сказав больше ни слова.

Он понятия не имел, сколько времени пролежал в постели, в темноте, пялясь в никуда. Он был невыносимо измотан, но мозг не затыкался — _что, если он нужен папе, что, если кто-то из больницы позвонит, почему Ник такой отстранённый, почему папа не приходит в себя_ — и заснуть было невозможно.

Много позже Ник на цыпочках вошёл в спальню, стараясь не разбудить Курта, и скользнул в постель рядом с ним, ложась на расстоянии. Часть Курта хотела придвинуться ближе к своему парню, найти в его объятиях утешение, которого он так жаждал, но другая часть чувствовала, что получить это настолько же трудно, как и заснуть.

Ник ждал до тех пор, пока не убедился, что Курт уснул, прежде чем присоединиться к нему в постели?

Курт сбросил с себя одеяло и сел, не в силах оставаться на месте ни секунды. Опешивший Ник включил свет и удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Прости, я тебя разбудил? — сказал он, но Курт покачал головой и встал. — Ты куда собрался?

— Воды попить, — солгал Курт и оставил своего парня в их общей постели в одиночестве, а сам сел за кухонный стол.

Вообще не стоило ему покидать больницу.

~

На следующее утро, когда зазвонил будильник Ника, Курт уже собирался покинуть квартиру. Ник растерянно остановился у кухонной стойки и поглядел, сонно моргая, на многочисленные контейнеры с черничными маффинами.

— Ты… пёк всю ночь, чтобы снять стресс? — зевая, спросил он.

Курт лишь кивнул и поставил в шоппер пару контейнеров.

— Возьми немного на работу, если хочешь. А ещё я сварил кофе.

— Курт, вся суть того, чтобы ты побыл дома, заключалась в том, чтобы ты смог отдохнуть, — сказал Ник, перемещаясь к кофейнику.

Курт чувствовал себя куда более измождённым, чем в тот момент, когда приехал домой накануне вечером, и тут-то он достиг предела:

— Как будто тебе есть до этого дело.

— Прошу прощения? — резко ответил Ник, от удивления и замешательства его брови подскочили аж к линии роста волос.

— Всё нормально, Ник? — обрубил Курт, выпрямившись и поглядев прямо на него. — Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Ник скис, пересёк кухню и запечатлел поцелуй на виске Курта.

— Ты устал.

Ясно было, что честного разговора от него не добиться. Курт вздохнул. У него не было на это времени, не сейчас. Так что он загнал мысль на задворки сознания, схватил сумку и термокружку и направился к двери.

— Хорошего дня на работе, — сказал он более едко, чем намеревался.

Прежде чем Курт захлопнул за собой дверь, у Ника даже не оказалось времени, чтобы ответить.

У Курта не было ни терпения, ни сил, чтобы ехать на метро и бросить вызов остальным жителям Манхэттена, так что он вызвал такси, а во время поездки прислонился головой к окну. Пробки не были такими ужасными, какими станут через час — большинство нью-йоркских бизнесменов и бизнесвумен ещё были дома, допивая свою первую чашку кофе.

У больницы, впрочем, распорядок дня был устроен иначе, и там уже было людно из-за приходящих и уходящих пациентов и сотрудников. Курт, не медля, поднялся к отцу в палату, сердце в груди бешено билось, пока он старался уговорить себя, что если были бы какие-то плохие новости, или вообще хоть какие угодно, кто-нибудь позвонил бы ему, чтобы дать знать.

И, конечно же, открыв дверь, он обнаружил Берта в том же самом состоянии, в котором оставил его вчера. Курт не ощутил ни облегчения, ни разочарования, а какую-то странную смесь того и другого — папа был по-прежнему здесь, но всё ещё не очнулся. Часть Курта надеялась, что, толкнув дверь в палату, он обнаружит улыбающегося ему отца.

Он поставил вещи и направился прямиком к кровати.

— Привет, пап, — пробормотал он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать отца в лоб, — Я по тебе скучал.

Впервые за долгое время он просто находился тут, рядом с кроватью, держа руку отца в своей, попивая кофе и заставляя сердце биться с обычной скоростью. Курт понимал, что желание оставаться здесь и не покидать отца ни на минуту — это безумие, он знал, что в конце концов ему нужно будет вернуться домой. А ещё он ожидал, что Берт Хаммел поймет, что сын чахнет, сидя рядом с ним, и очнётся, чтобы избавить его от страданий.

— Ты же не собираешься долго оставаться в таком состоянии, так ведь? — прошептал он, небольшая улыбка скользнула по губам. — Ты же не ждёшь, что я откажусь от цивилизованной жизни на несколько недель, пока мы все ждём твоего пробуждения. Ты меня знаешь, папа. Мне нужен душ. Мне нужно за кожей ухаживать. Мне нужна атласная пижама и восемь часов сна каждую ночь. Мне нужно… — Он сжал руку Берта. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты проснулся, ладно?

Он подождал несколько секунд, пристально за ним наблюдая, как будто ожидал, что его небольшая речь возымеет волшебный эффект. Когда ничего не произошло, он вздохнул и встал.

— Ладно. Через минуту вернусь. Дам тебе немного времени, чтоб передумать, — произнёс Курт и, поцеловав отца в лоб ещё раз, взял контейнеры с маффинами и покинул палату.

Приблизившись к сестринскому посту, он заметил Гретту, вчерашнюю медсетру, которая только что подошла, чтобы заступить на смену.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Курт, и она, вежливо улыбаясь, подняла на него взгляд. — Я Курт. Мой папа…

— Я тебя помню, милый. Ты вчера был тут с Блейном, — мягко прервала она.

— Да, точно, — ответил Курт. Он поставил самый большой контейнер на стойку. — Я принёс это вам и остальным медсёстрам. В благодарность за заботу о папе.

— Ох, милый, — сказала она польщённо, — В самом деле, не стоило.

— Мне не сложно, правда, — заверил её Курт. Он замешкался на мгновение. — А вы знаете, хмм, может были какие-то изменения?...

— Милый, я только что пришла, но, думаю, что нет. Если бы это было так, то кто-то уже поговорил бы с тобой, — произнесла Гретта тоном, полным терпения и заботы, что для Курта было просто бальзамом на душу. — Но ты пока не волнуйся за папу слишком сильно, хорошо? Я видела много людей, которые были в куда худшем состоянии, чем он, и они выходили из длительной комы. Просто дай ему время, прояви любовь, и, когда он будет готов, он вернётся к тебе.

На этот раз Курт нашёл для неё искреннюю улыбку:

— Спасибо.

— _Тебе_ спасибо за угощение, — сказала она, — Если Блейн не будет смотреть в оба, скоро у нас появится новый любимчик.

Это вызвало у Курта смех, и он помахал ей, уходя, чтобы позволить ей приступить к работе. Со вчерашнего дня Блейн плотно обосновался в его мыслях — срыв, который случился с ним в коридоре, был одним из самых болезненных событий, которым Курту довелось быть свидетелем. Он не мог забыть абсолютное отчаяние во взгляде Блейна, когда тот посмотрел на Курта, слёзы, с которыми он так сильно боролся, не давая им пролиться. Курт ощутил стремление обнять его, несмотря на то, что он был не из тех, кто легко проявляет расположение или готов утешить физически. Но какая-то уязвимость в выражении лица Блейна заставила его опустить щиты и протянуть руку помощи.

Дверь в 216ю палату была приоткрыта, так что он тихо постучал и заглянул внутрь.

— Ммм, привет? Блейн?

— Блейна тут нет, — произнёс голос, и Курт отследил звук, идущий от постели, на которой сидел сонный мужчина. — А ты кто?

— Ой, а ты, должно быть, Купер, — неловко сказал Курт, — Я Курт.

— Заходи, Курт, я не кусаюсь, — сказал Купер, пытаясь усесться.

Курт вошёл в палату и тотчас же заметил цветы на подоконнике — красочный штрих в унылой, на первый взгляд, больничной палате. Кажется, будто оранжевое и жёлтое делает всё чуть менее удручающим, чуть менее серьёзным.

— Такие симпатичные, — отметил он.

— Ага, Блейн очень любит расставлять цветы повсюду, чтобы я чувствовал себя как дома. — Купер закатил глаза.

Курт внимательно присмотрелся к сидящему перед ним мужчине. Если бы Блейн не назвал возраст брата, то он подумал бы, что тому примерно за сорок. Но за измождённостью, бледностью и худобой, Курт заметил человека, который был когда-то настолько шикарным, что мог заставить всех замереть на месте. Его голубые глаза были яркими, несмотря на то, что они выглядели запавшими. Волосы были острижены практически под ноль, из-за чего торчали уши, но Курт мог представить Купера с более длинными волосами и эффектной улыбкой. Внешностью он практически ничем не напоминал Блейна, и всё-таки что-то в них было – улыбка, доброта во взгляде — что-то, делавшее их похожими друг на друга.

Курт осознал, что пялится, и прокашлялся.

— Я не хотел навязываться. Просто хотел занести немного черничных маффинов, которые испёк вчера вечером. Блейн был так добр ко мне, и мне хотелось сделать что-нибудь для него.

— Ой, маффины, — сказал Купер, теперь оживлённо глядя на контейнер. — Можно мне один? Я начинаю думать, что больничная еда только усугубляет рак.

Купер произнёс это так уморительно, но сами его слова были ни капли не смешными, так что Курт струхнул. Он быстро улыбнулся, подошёл ближе к кровати и открыл контейнер, чтобы Купер смог заглянуть внутрь. С приятным изумлением он наблюдал, как Купер достал один и положил в рот сразу половину. Он стал радостно жевать, словно ребёнок, который наслаждается любимым десертом.

— Блин, а они хороши. Может я и не оставлю Блейну ничего, — сказал он, ещё даже не проглотив кусок. Он положил остаток маффина в рот и с любопытством воззрился на Курта.

Закончив есть, он спросил:

— Ты гей?

Курт опешил от того, насколько в лоб был задан вопрос, хотя он не заметил на лице Купера ни намёка на злорадство или осуждение.

– Да, а что?

Купер замурлыкал от удовольствия.

— О, это здорово. Одинокий?

— У меня есть парень, — ответил Курт, стараясь не думать о том, как чуть ранее себя повёл Ник.

— Жалко, — пробормотал Купер без каких-то дополнительных объяснений, прежде чем потянуться за ещё одним маффином. — Курт, они невероятные.

— Спасибо, я рад, что они тебе понравились, — сказал Курт. Жестом Купер указал ему присесть, что Курт и сделал, не желая выглядеть невежливым. — Ну а где же Блейн?

— Ему нужно кое-что проверить на работе, но, уверен, он скоро будет здесь. Он всегда здесь, — произнёс Купер, а в его голосе была какая-то нотка, которую Курт не смог распознать. Купер рассматривал Курта с интересом, — А у тебя что за история? Почему ты тут?

Их уст кого-то другого этот вопрос, возможно, прозвучал бы резко, нагло и нетактично. Но в Купере было что-то этакое — он казался таким открытым и беззастенчивым, словно ничто не способно было его смутить, но, в то же время, Курт мог судить, что ему лишь любопытно. Ему правда не всё равно.

— Мой папа перенёс инфаркт. Он в коме, — просто объяснил Курт.

— Это хреново, Курт. Мне жаль! Надеюсь, скоро ему станет лучше, — искренне произнёс Купер. — И Блейн взял тебя под крыло?

Курт кивнул, и Купер улыбнулся с любовью:

— Мой брат гораздо великодушнее, чем большинство людей. Это доставляет ему проблем и, в то же время, заставляет всех в него влюбляться, что может быть проблемой.

— Медсёстры чрезмерно им очарованы, — отметил Курт, заработав ещё одну широкую улыбку Купера.

— Ох, я знаю. — Купер закатил глаза.

Дверь открылась полностью, и, как будто вызванный по волшебству, Блейн вошёл в палату, неся пару букетов цветов, на этот раз в оттенках розового и кораллового.

— Привет, Куп… Ох, Курт! Привет! Вот это сюрприз! — воскликнул он с тёплой улыбкой на лице.

— Он принёс нам маффины, — сказал Купер, поднимая контейнер так, чтобы Блейн смог его увидеть.

— Ох, Курт, тебе и правда не стоило! — сказал Блейн, подходя к кровати. Он сжал предплечье брата в качестве приветствия — быстрый жест, который теперь уже наверное стал рефлексом, но Курт не упустил его из вида. — Спасибо тебе большое. Выглядят аппетитно. Оставь мне немного, ладно? — сказал он брату.

— Постараюсь, — пробормотал Купер, потянувшись за ещё одним.

— Что ж, вижу, ты познакомился с моим полоумным братом, — заметил Блейн, подойдя окну и начав менять цветы — быстро и умело. Он вынимал завявшие и заменял их свежими. — Как чувствуешь себя сегодня, Куп?

Купер снова закатил глаза, где внутри него прятался недовольный мальчишка-подросток.

— Точно так же, как всегда, Би. Находиться тут нет никакого смысла. Мне надо отправиться домой, ты так не считаешь?

Блейн состроил гримасу, означавшую, что они уже это обсуждали, так что, отвечая, он обратился к Курту:

— Его врач считает, что лучше будет, если он останется здесь на период между сеансами химиотерапии, потому что после нескольких последних курсов он чувствовал лёгкое недомогание.

Купер наградил Курта дерзкой улыбкой и сказал:

— Все они — кучка врунов. Они просто хотят держать меня рядом, потому что я симпатично выгляжу.

Это только вызвало у братьев взаимные пререкания, но Курт прослушал большую их часть, потому что благодаря последнему замечанию он осознал, что только что чуточку влюбился в этого очаровательного, опустошённого мужчину, который всё ещё способен был улыбаться и шутить, превозмогая боль.

Теперь ему стал понятен срыв Блейна — Купер сиял так ярко, что должно быть было страшно представить, какая тьма наступит на свете, если его не станет.

~~~

Коллаж по мотивам утра в квартире Курта:


	10. Блейн

— Почему ты не рассказал мне о Курте?

Блейн закончил приводить в порядок цветы и повернулся к брату:

— В каком смысле?

Купер изогнул бровь, глядя на него:

— Ты знаешь, в каком. Почему ты не рассказал мне о нём?

— Не знаю. — Блейн пожал плечами. Он поменял положение одной из розовых лилий, поставив её в центр, а затем отступил, чтобы оценить композицию. — Я встретил тут многих людей.

— И всё же немногие из них — красавцы-геи, — возразил Купер, и Блейн закатил глаза. — И не все приносят нам выпечку.

— Которую ты уже должен прекратить поедать, — сказал Блейн, подходя к кровати, чтобы забрать у Купера контейнер. — Ты съел почти половину.

— Что, боишься, что я растолстею? — сказал Купер и наградил его взглядом, который Блейн однажды прозвал «хитрожопым». Сегодня он выглядел особенно исхудавшим, поэтому когда Купер потянулся за выпечкой, Блейн отдал ему маффины обратно. — Я месяцами не ел ничего настолько вкусного!

— Стой, как ты узнал, что Курт гей? — спросил Блейн, заняв привычное место рядом с братом.

— Спросил его. — Купер пожал плечами, выбрав ещё один маффин.

— Купер! Зачем ты его об этом спросил? — недовольно воскликнул Блейн.

Купер прожевал половину маффина, прежде чем ответить:

— Хотел узнать, сойдёт ли он за вариант. К сожалению, у него есть парень.

— Я знаю, — сказал Блейн, и в этот момент у него в кармане зазвонил телефон. Он вытащил его и обнаружил СМС от Энни с вопросом насчёт одного из заказов, который нужно было доставить сегодня.

— Ох, так ты заинтересован? — Лицо Купера засияло как рождественская ёлка.

— Нет, я всего лишь спросил, есть ли у него какие-нибудь родственники неподалёку. Он выглядел очень одиноким и напуганным, и я пытался быть вежливым. А ты просто жуткий, — рассеянно сказал Блейн, набирая ответ. — Не заставляй его чувствовать себя неуютно. Он и так уже через многое прошёл.

— Он рассказал мне, что его отец в коме, — заметил Купер, и его лицо стало серьёзным.

— Да. Надеюсь, он скоро очнётся, — сказал Блейн, убирая телефон обратно в карман. Ему хотелось, чтобы все они поскорее покинули больницу: Курт со своим папой, а он с Купером. Ему хотелось, чтобы им удалось отстроить заново свои жизни, долгие и счастливые. — Курт кажется действительно отличным парнем, и неважно, есть у него бойфренд или нет, он проводит уйму времени один в палате с отцом. Так что если он зайдёт, будь с ним милым, ладно?

Купер кивнул.

— Разумеется. Я и не собирался быть грубым с ним. Я просто… Он кажется идеальным для тебя.

Блейн хмыкнул.

— Ты на самом деле думаешь, что я найду любовь всей своей жизни _в больнице_?

Ухмылка на лице Купера стала чуточку лукавой.

— Вызов принят, — сказал он.

~~~

Куда позже Блейн пожелал Куперу доброй ночи после того, как провел большую часть дня за обсуждением с доктором Моралес нового графика химиотерапии для брата. Она начиналась через три дня, и Блейну уже было страшно до жути, даже если, в то же время, это давало ему надежду.

Иногда надежда давалась большой ценой.

Он тихо постучал в палату 206 и отворил дверь, услышав ещё более тихий ответ, прозвучавший изнутри:

— Войдите.

Курт сидел в кресле у окна, воспользовавшись приставным столиком, чтобы создать импровизированное маленькое рабочее место. Перед ним стоял компьютер, а вокруг него на полу лежало несколько бумаг.

— Привет, — сказал Блейн, входя в палату. Он показал Курту пустой контейнер. — Хотел это вернуть. Твои маффины произвели сенсацию. Спасибо большое!

— На здоровье, — произнёс Курт и слегка откинулся в кресле, чтобы потянуть спину. — Рад, что вам они понравились.

— Теперь Купер пристрастился, просто чтоб ты знал. — Блейн улыбнулся. — Ты создал чудовище.

— Мне стоило спросить тебя, придерживается ли он особой диеты или вроде того. Я не думал об этом до тех пор, пока он не дошёл до половины второго маффина.

— На данный момент и его врач, и я счастливы, если ему удаётся съесть хоть немного, — объяснил Блейн. — В ходе химии он сильно потерял в весе, и, наверное, ему предстоит ещё немного похудеть, так что…

— Хреново, что единственное лечение такое же тяжёлое, как и сама болезнь, — сказал Курт. — Но Купер выглядит очень выносливым. Уверен, что всё будет в порядке.

Блейн просто улыбнулся ему в ответ. _Надежда, надежда, надежда._ Он сменил тему:

— Я слышал, он задал тебе несколько неподобающих вопросов. Мне очень жаль. Хотелось бы мне оправдать это тем, что в нём говорит рак, но Купер с самого рождения — заноза в заднице, так что…

Курт нахмурился, словно неуверенный в том, что Блейн имеет в виду, пока не возникло впечатление, что он вспомнил.

— Ох! Да я ничего не имею против. Это застало меня врасплох, вот и всё.

— Он решительно настроен помочь мне найти любовь всей моей жизни, так что он рыскает кругом, спрашивая всех парней, которых встречает, не геи ли они. — Блейн с нежностью закатил глаза. — За последние четыре месяца я сходил на большее количество свиданий, чем за всю жизнь.

Курт хмыкнул.

— Божечки, ты серьёзно?

— Ага. Это делает его счастливым, так что… — Пожал плечами Блейн. И снова надо сменить тему. — Как папа?

Лицо Курта тотчас посерьёзнело.

— Без изменений.

— Он похож на человека, который не терпит спешки. Дай ему время. Не успеешь оглянуться, как он вернётся к тебе, — сказал Блейн, положил ладонь на Куртово плечо и быстро его сжал. Он взглянул на самодельное рабочее место. — А это что такое?

— Ох, я просто пытаюсь закончить кое-какую работу, — сказал Курт, вздыхая. — Это довольно хороший отвлекающий манёвр, наверное.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — с любопытством спросил Блейн.

— Я дизайнер одежды, — ответил Курт. — А ты?

— У меня цветочный магазин, — произнёс Блейн, а затем добавил, — Ну, фактически, он бабушкин, а я унаследовал его. Но да, теперь я за главного.

— Что ж, вот и объяснение всем этим прекрасным цветам в палате Купера, — с лёгкой улыбкой сказал Курт.

Блейн немного удивился:

— Они тебе понравились?

— Я люблю цветы! В смысле, а кто их не любит? — фыркнул Курт.

Блейн хмыкнул и провёл ладонью по волосам, а затем по шее сзади.

— О, ты удивишься.

Он взглянул на часы и сказал:

— Мне пора бежать. Вообще-то мне надо добраться до магазина к закрытию, прежде чем я надоем своей помощнице, и она уволится. Тогда я буду обречён.

— Хорошо. Наверное, завтра увидимся, — сказал Курт, бросив на отца быстрый взгляд.

Блейн двинулся к двери, идя спиной вперёд, не спуская глаз с Курта.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы завтра пообедать? Я смогу отплатить тебе за эти вкуснейшие маффины.

— О, да тебе и правда не стоит… — сказал Курт, его голубые глаза слегка округлились.

— Курт, — прервал его Блейн, — Я хочу. Что скажешь?

Курт выдохнул с выражением, напоминающим, пожалуй, облегчение. Блейн не был уверен.

— С удовольствием. Увидимся завтра, Блейн.

— Доброй ночи, Курт! — сказал он и закрыл за собой дверь.

Блейн не одолел и половины пути к цветочному магазину, как его телефон загудел сообщением от Купера.

**Купер:** _Догадайся, кто устроил тебе свидание с медбратом из родильного отделения?_

Блейн тяжело вздохнул и задался вопросом, как, чёрт возьми, Куперу удалось познакомиться с медбратом из родильного отделения?

~~~

Позднее, уже ночью, когда Блейн, выбившийся из сил и готовый уснуть, едва голова коснётся подушки, проскользнул в постель, его телефон ещё раз загудел. На этот раз сообщение пришло с незнакомого номера:

**Номер не определён:** _Привет, Блейн! Это Дилан. Твой брат дал мне твой номер, надеюсь, в этом ничего страшного. Прости, что пишу так поздно, только что закончилась смена. Я бы с удовольствием сходил с тобой выпить завтра, если ты свободен._

Взглянув на экран, Блейн на миг прикрыл глаза. Как обычно, он обнаружил, что ему хочется попытаться найти оправдание, чтобы в это не ввязываться, но затем представил, как говорит Куперу о том, что сказал «нет», и понял, что не сможет этого сделать.

Поэтому он написал Дилану ответ, говоря, что завтра вечером свободен. Он упомянул бар недалеко от больницы, где они могли бы встретиться, потом бросил телефон на прикроватную тумбочку и погрузился в сон.

Свидания стали становиться всё более похожими на формальность, а не на то, от чего он действительно получал удовольствие.

~~~

На следующее утро Блейн чувствовал себя непривычно отдохнувшим. Он покинул квартиру и даже улыбнулся, взглянув на небо — день выдался ясный и чудесный, ярко сияло солнце. Облаков не было, и Блейн решил расценить это как знак, что сегодня будет отличный день.

Была пятница, а значит у них есть ещё два дня, прежде чем у Купера начнётся новый курс химиотерапии. Он подумал, а не купить ли пиццы на выходных и принести в больницу, чтобы они могли поесть и посмотреть их любимые фильмы. Они так с детства не делали.

Энни уже была возле магазина — что-то настолько же необычное, как и нынешнее спокойствие Блейна — сонная и угрюмая на вид. Сегодня её волосы были ярко-фиолетовыми, и Блейн подавил стремление начать насвистывать себе под нос дурацкий [мотивчик](https://youtu.be/XnVQ24d4664) из «Барни». Он знал, что из-за этого, с ней будет только труднее иметь дело.

— Тяжёлая ночка? — вместо этого спросил он, вытаскивая ключи из кармана и отпирая дверь.

— Соседка вытащила на рэйв, — ответила Энни. — Мне удалось поспать всего три часа.

— Хреново, — сказал Блейн. — Я прослежу, чтобы кофе сегодня был особенно крепким.

— Мой герой, — невозмутимо произнесла Энни и кинула сумку за прилавок.

Пока Энни прибирала всякие мелочи в зале, Блейн запустил кофемашину, а потом отправился в подсобку, где он проверял заказы, которые необходимо собрать. На выходные выпало много заказов, так что завтра ему придётся снова зайти сюда, прежде чем поехать в больницу.

Следующие два часа он провёл, работая в авральном режиме, заправляясь кофе словно топливом, и ему удалось сделать большую часть срочных дел. Когда Купер заболел, Блейн заключил с самим собой договор, что посещения больницы всегда будут на первом месте, как бы сильно на самом деле он ни любил свою работу. Поэтому, раз он сказал, что проведёт в магазине два часа, то остался ровно на столько и затем ушёл, несмотря на то, сколько ещё осталось незаконченных дел.

Купер ждал.

— Слушай, Энни, — сказал он, покидая подсобку, готовый уходить. — Сегодня должна быть доставка к 7 часам. Как думаешь, сможешь остаться и принять её? Я мог бы мог попытаться заняться ей, но в 8 у меня свидание, и я рискую не успеть.

— Ох, _свидание_ , — с намёком произнесла Энни. — Новый парень или тот же самый?

Блейн закатил глаза:

— Новый.

— Да ты жжёшь, Андерсон, — поддела она. — Конечно, я могу остаться на доставку. Иди на потрахушки.

Блейн решил проигнорировать её последние слова, и вместо этого сказал:

— Ты моя любимица. Спасибо! Убедись, что у них есть белые орхидеи, как я просил. Они нужны для букета невесты. Завтра можешь прийти попозже, скажем, часам к 11.

— Вот теперь ты мой любимчик. — Энни широко улыбнулась. — Спасибо, босс.

— Тогда увидимся завтра! — сказал Блейн и помахал через плечо, выходя из магазина.

Он направился в больницу, и ему не хотелось ехать на метро, чтобы продолжить наслаждаться замечательным днём. Блейн думал одновременно о двух вещах: о свидании и предстоящей химиотерапии Купера. Из двух мыслей свидание казалось менее напряжённым, так что он сосредоточился в основном на нём.

Блейн размышлял, какой из себя Дилан, и будет ли это свидание (он сбился со счёта, но предположил, что к данному моменту, побывал уже на пятнадцати свиданиях или около того) последним среди первых или лишь очередным большим провалом. Всякий раз, когда Купер находил ему кого-то, это было, по крайней мере, интересно, потому что каждый раз брат выбирал совершенно разных парней.

Когда Блейн приглашал кого-то на свидание, это происходило двумя способами: либо это был кто-то, к кому он хотя бы немного испытывал влечение, либо просто первый попавшийся парень, на которого он натыкался. С недавних пор в основном это был последний вариант. Поиск мужчины, который был бы ему интересен — задача, требовавшая времени и терпения, которыми Блейн в данный момент не располагал. Он ходил на свидания не ради того, чтобы найти парня, за которого он рано или поздно выйдет замуж, вовсе нет, по крайней мере — больше нет. Он ходил на свидания, чтобы потешить Купера.  
Просто он не был уверен, что у него ещё остались силы на романтику.

Когда Блейн вошёл в палату, Купер встретил его широченной улыбкой.

— Ну привет тебе, младший братец.

Блейн вздохнул, готовый к тому, что предстоит долгий день подколов.

— Привет, Куп. Как ты сегодня?

Купер отмахнулся от вопроса:

— Пока что забудем обо мне. Как _ты_?

— Я даже ещё не сходил на это свидание, — сказал Блейн. — Увижусь с ним сегодня вечером.

— Он очень симпатичный, — заметил Купер, его улыбка стала ещё шире, хотя Блейн и подумать не мог, что это возможно. — Очень симпатичный.

Блейн вздёрнул бровь, глядя на него:

— Ты всё ещё уверен, что натурал? Я могу отменить свидание, а ты можешь оставить его себе.

— О, нет-нет, он весь твой. Просто думаю, что в этот раз нашёл хорошего.

Купер говорил так _всякий_ раз.

Стоит ли говорить, что большинство кавалеров оказывались далеки от идеала.

— Посмотрим, — рассмеялся Блейн. — Как ты с ним познакомился? Не говори, что ты забрёл в родильное отделение. Знаешь ведь, тебе нельзя…

— Нет, — перебил Купер, прежде чем Блейн стал дальше его отчитывать. — Ты же знаешь ту милую медсестру, Холли? После твоего ухода, она зашла меня проведать, и мы начали болтать, слово за слово… в общем, она сходила и привела его ко мне, вообще-то. Я показал ему твою фотку, и он сказал «да».

Блейн нахмурился.

— Фотку? Какую фотку?

Купер схватил с тумбочки свой телефон и стал листать до тех пор, пока не нашёл её. Он поднял телефон, чтобы показать Блейну. Это оказалось сэлфи, сделанное на Рождество пару лет назад, на котором Купер улыбался словно голливудская звезда, а от Блейна было пол-лица, и то не в фокусе.

— Эта фотка ужасна! — раздражённо воскликнул Блейн. — Я наполовину сонный, а на голове бардак! Ты её показываешь всем парням, которым меня представляешь?

— Разумеется, — сказал Купер, глядя на него как на безумного. — Ты видел, как я хорошо на ней вышел?

Блейн уже собрался начать жаловаться, серьёзно, его брат кошмарный сводник, когда заметил, с какой тоской Купер глядит на фотографию. На ней он и правда был красивым, голубые глаза сияли, волосы идеально [зачёсаны](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/17/4d/11/174d11947a9e0041d49abeceabbde50e.jpg) наверх, а линия его челюсти была острой словно край стекла.

Человек, сидящий на этой больничной койке, выглядел будто тень того роскошного парня с экрана телефона.

Напряжение, постоянно живущее в груди Блейна с тех пор, как заболел Купер, стало ещё сильнее, практически душа его, и Блейну больше не хотелось продолжать препираться с братом.

Он слегка подтолкнул Купера в сторону, чтобы тот освободил ему место на койке, и сел рядом, прислонившись к подушке.

— Уверен, что сегодня я произведу лучшее впечатление. Почему ты не рассказал мне, как выглядит Дилан?

Блейн на самом деле особо не вслушивался в слова. Если спустя пять минут его спросят, каково описание, данное Купером, то у Блейна не сложилось об этом ни малейшего понятия. Блейн слышал лишь звучание голоса брата — он поначалу был грустным, потерянным и чуть надломленным, а затем стал сильнее и наполнился энтузиазмом, когда Купер отвлёкся.

Они сидели вот так, болтая о свидании Блейна, о том, что он собирается надеть:

— В смысле, ты не взял сменную одежду? Ты не можешь встречаться с ним в этом!

— А что не так с этим? Мне нравится, как я одет.

— Ты весь день ходишь в одной и той же одежде. Он решит, что ты даже не заморочился!

…И о том, куда они пойдут, пока спустя некоторое время не прозвучал тихий стук в дверь, и в палату слегка смущённо заглянул Курт.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Я чему-то помешал?

Купер сел, снова засияв улыбкой.

— Курт! Нет, разумеется, нет. Заходи!

— Я не принёс больше маффинов, если ты рад мне по этой причине, — слегка усмехнулся Курт. — Вчера я не ночевал дома. Но, обещаю, что в следующий раз принесу ещё.

— Всё равно можешь зайти, — заверил его Купер.

— Спасибо. Как вы, ребят? — спросил Курт, входя в палату и останавливаясь у кровати. Купер указал жестом на стул рядом с ней, и Курт сел.

— Мы нормально. У Блейна сегодня свидание, — провозгласил Купер, счастливый словно дитя. Он моргнул, некоторое время рассматривая Курта. — Курт, ты безупречно одет. Как думаешь, он подходяще одет для свидания?

— Не впутывай в это Курта, — предостерёг брата Блейн, начиная нервничать из-за того, как глаза Курта стали изучать его синее поло и горчичные брюки. По крайней мере он надел свою любимую бабочку. — И это бессмысленно. Я не взял сменную одежду. Мне придётся остаться в этом, нравится тебе или нет.

— Мне нравится, как ты одет, — наконец одобрительно сказал Курт. — Тебе идёт, а эта бабочка и вправду симпатичная деталь. Хотя зависит от того, куда ты идёшь.

— Мы просто собираемся сходить выпить, — объяснил Блейн, по какой-то причине чувствуя себя всё более неуютно.

— Тогда всё хорошо, — непринуждённо сказал Курт. — Что ж, я немного проголодался и вспомнил, как ты говорил о том, что нам стоит сегодня вместе пообедать, вот я и решил зайти проверить, готов ли ты?

— О, да, я готов! — вспомнив, сказал Блейн. Он взглянул на Купера. — Хочешь, я принесу тебе что-нибудь? Или мы можем принести еду сюда и поесть с тобой, если тебе хочется компании!

Курт согласно кивнул, но Купер покачал головой:

— Нет, ребят, идите. Я не голоден и, вообще-то, мне немного хочется спать, так что может быть я подремлю. Поем, когда проснусь.

После того, как Купер пару раз заверил, что не против того, чтобы они пообедали без него, Блейн с Куртом отправились в кафетерий. Раз уж день был погожий, они взяли салаты и вышли во внутренний дворик, где уселись на солнышке, чтобы насладиться свежим воздухом.

Курт запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, ощущая тепло солнца на лице. Блейн понаблюдал за ним с минуту — Курт выглядел бледным и усталым, а последние пару дней он провёл в четырёх стенах отцовской палаты. На внешности Курта стало отражаться, насколько это губительно для него.

— Ну что, как твоё утро? — спросил Курт, прищурившись из-за солнечных лучей.

— Да всё по-старому, — пробормотал Блейн, цепляя на пластиковую вилку немного латука и курицы. — Обычно по утрам я провожу время в магазине, прежде чем прийти сюда. У меня была куча заказов, которые нужно было доделать. Я начинаю мечтать, чтобы в сутках было больше 24 часов. Просто не успеваю сделать всё за такой короткий промежуток времени.

— Боже, последнее, о чём я мечтаю сейчас, это чтобы дни были дольше, — застонал Курт. — Они и так тянутся вечно.

Блейн понимающе промычал.

— Стало быть, можно принять это как то, что состояние твоего папы без изменений?

— Да, — с горечью ответил Курт. — Я изо всех сил стараюсь быть терпеливым, но это так трудно. — Он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Блейна. — Знаю, ситуации разные, но как тебе удаётся это делать? Сидеть рядом с Купером день за днём и просто ждать?

Блейн чуть поковырял вилкой салат, прежде чем ответить.

— Ну, мы оба стараемся отвлекаться другими вещами, насколько это возможно. У меня есть работа, да ещё все эти чёртовы свидания… — Он с нежностью закатил глаза. — Наверное, теперь для Купера это сродни спорту. И какой бы тяжёлой не была химиотерапия… Думаю, это заставляет нас обоих чувствовать, что мы активно движемся к тому, чтобы побороть болезнь. Это ужасно, и забирает у него много сил, но это наш единственный вариант.

Курт притих, и Блейн понял, о чём тот думает: у них с Бертом не было ни хороших, ни плохих вариантов. Только ожидание, и иногда оно давалось тяжелее всего.

И всё же Курт изобразил слабую улыбку, по которой Блейн не мог судить, искренняя она или нет, и сказал:

— Расскажи мне о том, с кем ты сегодня пойдёшь на свидание.

И Блейн рассказал всё то немногое, что знал, а затем поведал обо всех предыдущих свиданиях, на которых он побывал (или, по крайней мере, о тех, которые смог вспомнить, потому что их было так много), и Курт хохотал над всеми неслыханными казусами, вроде того, как парень, пригласивший Блейна на свидание, привёл с собой всю свою семью, включая бабушку с дедушкой, которые не знали, что внук гей, или тот раз, когда на колесе обозрения на Блейна стошнило другого парня, или тот раз, когда Блейн пришёл в кофейню встретиться с парнем, с которым намечалось свидание, а тот явился со своей девушкой, потому что они искали человека для тройничка.

Под конец Курт практически задыхался от смеха, и Блейн не мог не улыбнуться, глядя на него. Он впервые видел Курта таким беззаботным с тех пор, как с ним познакомился, и ему хотелось продолжать до конца дня рассказывать Курту о своих ужасных, кошмарных свиданиях, чтобы тот продолжал смеяться.

С ним было так легко, словно он привнёс глоток свежего воздуха в жизнь Блейна. Курт так отличался от всех остальных людей в его жизни, Блейн никогда не встречал никого подобного ему. И это была лишь тусклая его версия — Блейн догадывался, что когда Курта не снедали беспокойство и глубокая печаль, он сиял ярче солнца над их головами.

Он надеялся, что вскоре ему выпадет ещё шанс увидеть, как Курт сияет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня к главе:  
> Daughtry — Start of Something Good  
> https://youtu.be/F5Dp8Q-16SI


End file.
